Ranma's Ultimate Style
by madjestervince
Summary: Things are getting worse for Ranma, until he meets a wise master who will teach him a style that will help him master himself from within. Hopefully he will survive the afteraffects of his actions.
1. It Begins

It was a glorious spring day in the Nerima ward of Tokyo, the sakura blossums wafted through the air and the sound of beautiful birds could be heard in the distance, along with the angered scream coming from the Tendo residence.  
  
"RANNNNMMMMAAA NO BAKA!" screamed Akane Tendo as her Mallet-O-Justice slammed into its usual offender.  
  
The citizens of Nerima ignored this event, or acted like it happened all the time, because it did.  
  
Ranma took this time while soaring above Nerima to contemplate a few things, the first was what had earned him this trip. "Stupid Tomboy, can't she tell when I'm giving her a complement?!"  
  
meanwhile at the Tendo's.....  
  
Nabiki couldn't help but shake her head at the irony of it. Ranma, the guy with the worst case of foot-in-mouth syndrome she had ever seen had just been sent to check up on the weather satellites again , because he had complemented Akane.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Ranma came in from his morning Panda Beatdown completely dry and male for the first time since the morning sparring had started. He sat down and smiled, in a great mood as a soggy limping panda came in.  
  
He walked over to the kitchen and said, " Here, Kasumi, let me help you bring out breakfast."  
  
Kasumi smiled approvingly and said, "Thank you Ranma-kun"  
  
Not wanting any trouble, he quickly hogtied the panda and hid him in the broom closet. As he and Kasumi finished putting out the food, Nabiki trudged downstairs. She almost grimaced as Ranma and Kasumi both smiling cheerfully, set the table. Kami, how can they possibly be so damn cheerful in the morning. Kasumi was always a mystery to her, but with her critically trained eye, she spotted a completely dry Ranma and no sign of Genma/Panda- Baka.  
  
She smiled to herself and thought well, thats why Ranma's in a good mood. After Saffron and the failed wedding, Ranma tried his hardest to keep out of trouble, and Nabiki had to admit it was working, he was training almost constantly and was usually too tired to say anything that would net him a beating, not like it made any difference. He usually got beatings from Akane for the situations he got himself into or just, Because he probably did perverted things I haven't found out about. Akane's voice echoed through her mind and she had to try not to feel bad for the poor idiot.  
  
As she shook her head, she saw Akane walk down the stairs, her eye was twitching, she probably hadn't beaten something in awhile. As Akane walked over to the table Ranma came in holding the last dish. As he set it down on the table he grinned at Akane and said, "Morning Akane, you look a lot nicer than usual today."  
  
Akane's eyes flashed for a second and the scream ensued.....  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Kasumi walked into the dinning room and looked at the hole in the ceiling and said, "Oh, did Ranma-Kun already leave today?" She smiled and then said," were going to have to talk to him about using a door."  
  
Nabiki snickered and said, "Don't worry Sis, I'll put it on his tab. "  
  
Kasumi smiled and looked over at Akane and said, "My Akane, you look lovely today, did you do something different?"  
  
Akane smiled sweetly and said,"Yes, I'm wearing a different color of lipstick today, I'm so glad you noticed Kasumi. "  
  
Nabiki smirked and left for school.  
  
Meanwhile at about 40,000 feet and lowering, Ranma dodged another flock of seagulls and tilted his body to a 45 degree angle to lessen gravity's pull on him. He was about an hour out of Tokyo. Ranma looked over and waved to Superman, who waved back and took off towards an out of control fire in the distance. When he finally got close to the ground he flared his Ki and flipped and landed on the ground with a style that would do a gymnist credit. He brushed himself off and was about to leave when he sensed a powerful aura that had suddenly flared up in the area.  
  
School was hardly in an uproar about Ranma being late, that usually happened when he was bashed into the stratosphere, but when he didn't show up for lunch and his afternoon classes, they knew something was wrong. People were beginning to talk and they went to the final word of rumors about Ranma. Nabiki smiled as she fleeced yet another student, there were a good number of people to wanted to find out why Ranma wasn't here today, and she was in a unique position to solicite such information.  
  
Ranma walked into a clearing and saw a man hitting a practice dummy, His aura was powerful, he was possibly a high level Martial Artist. Ranma almost laughed out loud as he saw the man ineffciently strike his target and even miss twice. He stopped, sweating profusely from only a 5 minute workout and looked over the see a young man in a red chinese muscle shirt and black kung fu pants walk up.  
  
Ranma smiled and said, "That was awful, who taught you how to do martial arts?"  
  
The man looked over at Ranma indignantly and said, "It's mainly a self taught style. " He looked Ranma up and down and said,"You a Martial Artist as well?"  
  
Ranma smirked and looked at the man and said,"I'm the best Ranma Saotome of The Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts." he the stopped and looked at the man saying,"I'm not sure if you should call yourself a martial artist though. How about I give you a few pointers before I go?"  
  
The man smiled and said, "how about a short sparring match before you go? To see how my skills fare compared to yours? If I lose, you give me a few pointers and if you lose, I'll make you the Heir to my style?"  
  
Ranma looked at the man suspiciously and saw him get into a beginner stance, for kempo and saw him settle into a posture that was all wrong. He smirked and said,"Sure."  
  
Ranma was determined to end this quickly so he could give this guy pointers and head back to class. He charged at the guy and swung his leg, catching the guy's feet and he grinned watching as the man fell to the ground, he pivoted around, leaving a little breathing room so the guy wouldn't be too embarrassed, and brought his fist down, to......nothing. He looked up in time to see a foot coming towards his face.  
  
Then everything went black.........  
  
-Author's note This is my first fic ever on Fanfiction.net, it would be nice to know what you think, please review, either way, I plan on continuing this. 


	2. Silence is Golden

Standard Disclaimer-I don't own Ranma 1/2. Tts taken me years of intensive therapy to deal with the fact so please be gentle.  
  
As Ranma opened his eyes, the memories of what had happened came crashing back to him. He silently cursed himself for getting into another stupid situation. Ranma sat up in his cot and looked around the room. The room itself was small and sparse, there was the small cot he was sitting on, and a small table in the center of the room. Ranma quickly scanned for the Ki signature of the man who brought him here and got up out of bed and walked out of the room and towards the kitchen.  
  
The man looked up from the sandwich he was making and smiled at Ranma. He then said,"Ahh, good, you're a tough kid, aren't you?"  
  
Ranma smirked and said,"Of course I'm the Bes-"  
  
"Best?" interrupted the man, "Acutally, since I defeated you, that would make ME the best, wouldn't it? It also makes you my heir." The man smiled in a truly superior way.  
  
Ranma immediately retorted,"You just got a lucky shot off, I was holding back like 99% of my skill."  
  
The Man's smile didn't disapear though, if anything it got wider. After a moment he said," so, why were you holding back?"  
  
"Because I saw you practicing and I knew you sucked." answered Ranma.  
  
"You THOUGHT, I sucked because you saw what I wanted you to see. You cut me a whole bunch of slack and I used it to whoop you're butt." chuckled the man.  
  
Ranma was getting pretty pissed at this point in the conversation but without warning the man changed the subject."So my new heir, tell me about yourself." asked the man dubiously.  
  
Ranma smirked and decided to tell him the whole story of his life, hoping it would scare the man into not taking him as his heir, What kind of nut would want the kind of frustration the fiancee's and rivals brought, right? So Ranma told the man his life story, including most of the training that he went under as well as what his last two years had been like with his curse and the constant fights and challenges, the man's eyes widened at the mention of powerhouses like Herb and Saffron. He even told him what happened this morning.  
  
The man shook his head in disbelief while saying,"I can't believe it, not a single word of that was a lie, your aura was completely truthful." The man's eyes narrowed for a second and then he looked up at Ranma apprasingly.  
  
Ranma had already guessed what the man wanted and said," go get me a cold glass of water and a glass of hot water." The man promptly did so and when Ranma demonstrated his curse, the man nodded his head sagely.  
  
Ranma said,"Well, what do you think?"  
  
The man smiled and said,"I think.....I think Kuno has good taste, you female form is quite a beauty."  
  
After Ranma picked himself up from his facefault he looked at the man asked,"ya sure ya still want me as your heir?"  
  
The man smiled and nodded saying, "Are you kidding, this is the perfect opportunity to train you in my art."  
  
Ranma sighed and asked," what is your school's name anyhow....uhhhh...what was your name, even."  
  
The man grinned and said," I'm Kentaro Sasuke of the Kentaro school of Chaotic Martial Discipline."  
  
Ramna's eyes narrowed and he asked,"What the heck kind of school is that?"  
  
Sasuke chuckled and said,"It's premise is alot like anything goes as far as skill is involved, I try to integrate the best of each school into a streamlined form. The major difference is that the ki manipulation and mental preperation is different. The stronger the chaotic Aura a person has, the more power they can wield and the higher they advance in the school. As I said before, you may not even believe my real strength, so lets spar for real this time.  
  
10 minutes later.....  
  
Ranma was in fairly bad shape, he was unsure what Sasuke was doing, but it was slowing his movements by at least 20%. More than enough to be truly pummeled. Sasuke was surprised by the amagurien though and had been grazed by two Moko Takabishis. Sasuke grinned ferally and swept in for another attack, he dodged Ranma's roundhouse and blocked his other knee from completeing it's strike, tossing him with an effort Ryoga would be proud of. The Air around Sasuke began to tingle and he produced a black-red bolt of Chi and threw it at the currently prone Ranma. Ranma threw a Moko Takabishi to block but to his ultimate surprise, his chi blast seemed to have been absorbed and only made, Sasuke's chi blast larger. While energy bolt seemed to have slowed imperceptively from the collision with Ranma's Moko Takabisha, it continued on its crash course toward a surprised and unnaturally slowed Ranma. Before it hit however, it seemed to suddenly dissapate and turn into wisps of energy that made their way back to Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke grinned and stated,"Match."  
  
Ranma was completely speechless for a minute or two before he asked,"When do I get to learn that?"  
  
Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and said, "Thats up to you Ranma, in order to train in this style, you must be in a certain mental state, and from what I can tell, your current state is precisly in the opposite direction."  
  
"Whats that supposed to mean, ya old fart!" asked Ranma getting angry.  
  
Sasuke grinned and said,"Thank you for making my point, m'boy. From what I gather from your story, your father is an idiot in many, many, things. For all his numerous flaws though, what he did teach you well in is the Art, correct?"  
  
Ranma sighed and muttered,"Yeah I suppose, why?"  
  
"Your Father's method of goading out your anger to make you learn faster worked remarkably well, but in his idiocy, he didn't understand that he was teaching you, the main cause of most of your current problems." said Sasuke matter of factly.  
  
"Huh?" asked Ranma.  
  
"I want you to head back home for now, but I have a special training exercise for you." said Sasuke.  
  
"What do I havta do, get hit by boulders, swim the Sea of Japan, outrun a pack of wolves, what?" asked Ranma.  
  
Sasuke grinned and said,"not quite, something much, much harder for you."  
  
Ranma eyed the man wearily and asked,"like what?"  
  
Sasuke's expression went completely serious as he waited in a moment or two of silence to emphasize his point then he said, "I want you to not talk for 2 weeks."  
  
Ranma sweatdropped and his expression became confused and he said,"Thats it?"  
  
"Yes, thats it, but I mean all talking, no idotic banter in your morning spars with your father, no making fun of your rivals and no explaining anything to your fiancees." said Sasuke with an serious expression on his face, "You may write down anything you want anyone to know, say its a shiatsu point or a new training exercise, but you have to write out anything you want your family and friends to know about."  
  
Ranma sighed and asked,"Whats the point of doin this?"  
  
Sasuke smiled and pointed at Ranma while saying,"Your supposed to figure that out, m'boy."  
  
As Ranma was walking out, Sasuke looked at the boy and said,"You can stop by twice a week and report your progress, you will be allowed to engage in conversation here, and here only."  
  
As Ranma was walking home, his mind kept wandering back to the fight. Not only did his new "Master" have amazing techniques, his chi control was nothing short of remarkable. He had never even seen the freak or old ghoul call chi back into themselves after it had been physically cast out toward something. He was going to need to find out about this guy and think about what questions to ask him later this week. Ranma looked at the position of the sun and determined that it was already too late to go to school, so he just walked at a normal pace, doing something he rarely got to do, which was enjoy himself.  
  
As he approached the Tendo house, it was nearing dusk and he smiled as he took a deep breath of fresh clean air and walked into his own personal hell. He was met at the door by a puffy red eyed Soun who wailed and thanked any kami patient enough to listen to his whining, that had brought Ranma back. It was then Ranma noticed something, Tweedle Dee was currently lacking his tweedle dum counter part.  
  
Thats when a thought occured to him. He ran to the broom closet and opened the door to reveil a very sweaty and pissed off looking panda. He untied him and shrugged and walked towards his room. Thats when he heard it. the glass of water sitting on the kitchen table's surface rippled some water spilled out the glass shattered and the door to the kitchen open reveiling a pissed off, mallet wielding tomboy.  
  
"Where were you today?!"snarled Akane.  
  
Ranma opened his mouth to speak, only to remember his training and he reached out and grabbed a wooden sign and started to write on it. when he finished he flipped it, it read:" I got caught on the tail of a plane again"  
  
Akane's anger subsided a little, but it was something akin to taking out an eyedropper worth of water from the pacific ocean. Immediately she surmised 3 different things he could have been doing. Idea 1:Ranma is running after a crowd of girls and grabbing them akin to what Happosai might have done. Idea 2:Same thing only with Ukyo. Idea 3: same thing with Shampoo. Her eye twiched as she started to glow and Ranma noticed a vacant look in her eyes before she began to focus on him again. She then growled,"I bet you were with your other fiancees, weren't you?" As Ranma began to write down his answer she screamed, "Hey, are you ignoring me you baka! fine go on and see if I care, your nothing but a perverted freak!" she decked Ranma and ran out of the room. Ranma had a feeling that this 2 weeks of silence wouldn't be easy.  
  
Dinner had been quite an experience, Genma was trying to goad Ranma into talking by making wedding plans, and call his son honorless, while Soun still elated by the "GodSent" return of Ranma was eating up the plans for a marrage as soon as a priest could be called to do the preperations and service. Ranma was starting to fall for the tactic when he realised that outside of combat Genma has a huge weakness, his utter corwardess to both the Freak and his Mom, so he held up a sign asking Kasumi call his mother to come help with the preparations and have Happosai do the ceremony. Ranma smiled to himself as he saw Soun run to his room in fear and a fat bald idiot sweating profusely and telling Ranma not to be so hasty to get married to Akane.  
  
To Say that Ranma was surprised would be an understatement, he was flabbergasted that it had actually worked. He smiled widely until a mallet came crashing down on his head and his Fiance screamed,"LIKE I'D EVER WANT TO GET MARRIED TO YOU, I'D RATHER MARRY KUNO!".  
  
Silence reigned for a few seconds, until Nabiki commented,"Wow, that was a low blow sis."  
  
Even Akane looked Taken aback by what had come out of her mouth, unable to come up with an answer she "Hmmfpted" and took off. A sign appeared from under the table that read, "is she gone?!" Nabiki chuckled and said, "Yeah, she left, I swear, you guys are like an endless soap opera." After Ranma straighted himself out he glared at her and up came a sign that said,"Yeah, 'Days of Our Mallet' starring Akane and Mr. Tenderized meat himself, Ranma."  
  
Kasumi and Nabiki both chuckled and then Nabiki's eyes gleamed and she casually while pretending to file her nails asked,"So, Ranma, whats with the signs." Ranma held up a sign that said "Its for training and thats all I'm gonna say, you you can get some cash out of it, I bet the Teachers and Principle Pineapple are gonna freak and everyone will want answers." Nabiki shrugged as if she didn't care either way, but with Ranma not sweating and trying to come up with something quick and being able to think out his answers he noticed a tinge of disapointment and curiousity cross her face.  
  
Later on that night, Ranma layed on the roof of the Tendo house in deep contemplation. When he wasn't trying to think of what to say, he noticed some things about the family. He decided to keep that thought in the back of his head for later contemplation as he heard a clunk clunk behind him, signaling the old ghoul on her staff. Ranma held up a sign that said, " What do you want?"  
  
"Hello son-in-law," said Khu-Lon as she pogoed up next to the boy, either not caring or not noticing the fact he was signing. "Lovely night isn't it."  
  
"Yeah, the stars are a lot brighter since me and Ryoga knocked out that transformer in one of our battles on the east side of town that knocked the streetlights out." Then up came another sign that read,"so, what brings you here, Elder?"  
  
When Khu-lon read the sign she raised her eybrow and said,"what happened to 'Old Ghoul'?" Up came a sign that read, "if you can be civil, so can I."  
  
She laughed a little which sounded like a cheese grater rubbing against a rock and said," I suppose so Ranma, I came because your aura is changing, anyone Ki Sensitive enough in the area has probably felt it. I don't know what you had contact with, but you probably want to be careful." With that, she took off leaving a confused Ranma with some questions forming in his mind.  
  
**Author's Notes** Sorry this took so long, I actually had 3/4 th's of it done, but haven't had the time to work on it, R/R, By the Way, I hope most of you who read this don't like Akane, because if you do, you'll be rather surprised to note I do not, I know its hard to tell because I softened her temper a bit in the fic, but its quite true anyone who has an suggestions please tell me, I am a man desperately seeking to better his mad writing skills so constructive critque is most appreciated. My Aim name is VinnieMacStud 


	3. Changing Faces

I don't own Ranma 1/2 but my ideas are my own, sort of, or perhaps they are the byproducts of the taint of pop culture and the degredation of Western society (blinks) where did that one come from, oh well back to wearing my faded old navy jeans and sipping my Mt. Dew, hooray for capitalism! Oh, and Mario doesn't belong to me either, but it should, cause I beat every mario game ever made :( Um, I don't own Bugs Bunny or any of the looney toons, I have the coffee mug though so....  
  
Ranma had been quite amazed at the past three days, ever since speaking with Khu-lon on the first night of his vow of silence he had noticed a slight decrease in the almost compulsive nature of his mouth. It was like he had stepped back and taken the role of a spectator in what previously passed for his daily life. Ranma had managed to come to some very interesting conclusions about himself in his silence. His thoughts quickly turned to the people in his life as he began to leave the city limits of Tokyo and head towards Sasuke's retreat.  
  
Genma was having the worst time out of everyone with his training exercise, Ranma realized. Genma had molded Ranma into what he was for a reason, Ranma had come to realize, It was easier to control his the way he was. He unable to Deal with life outside a fight and with very little social skills he would need to rely on his pops. Even when evidence of his father's almost daily abuse of honor came about, Ranma did nothing but complain about his pops, he had never realized it was because if he wanted to do something more about it, he wouldn't know where to start. With that on his mind, Ranma continued towards Sasuke's retreat.  
  
Elder Khu Lon just finished with the last order of Beef Ramen needed as the daily rush ended. She had nearly missed tossing a bowl to Shampoo once today, which is quite a testament to how preoccupied she was. The night after she had talked to the boy, she wanted to consult with someone about the changes in Son-in-law's aura, and knew only two people that would be able to offer a additional point of view, Happosai and Dr. Tofu, perhaps also contacting the middle Tendo daughter to see if son-in-law's behavior had been drastically changed. Shampoo had come home dejected for the past two days saying airen was working on a new technique and refused to talk to her or anyone.  
  
Khu-Lon knew he wasn't possessed and he looked like he had battled someone or something that was very powerful in the last couple of hours prior to her visit. His abnormally large ki reserves were down to a normal level and he had that gleam in his eye, the one he got whenever he had a good fight. She nodded her head, deciding that perhaps visiting Dr. Tofu would be a good idea, once she closed up the store.  
  
On the other side of town Akane was starting to be freaked out(just a little) over Ranma's behavior over the past few days. Apparently Ranma was doing some kind of training exercise and refused to talk to anyone. Due to some reconissance, she found out that neither Uyko or Shampoo had been able to get him to talk either. She felt a little placated because of this, but then a thought kept resurfacing. He's training to get a new technique. At this thought she let out an unconsious growl and started redoubling her efforts on the training dummy. Doesn't that baka have enough techniques! She had come to realize, very grudgingly that she was no longer the best fighter, after Saffron, she acknowledged Ranma as her better in Martial arts and what does he go and do? He goes and redoubles his efforts to widen the skill gap between them, trying to be nice to her because he knew he was better! The training dummy's head went flying as this last thought came out. "DIE BAKA DUMMY!!!" one could almost hear the training dummy wimper in abject fear. The following has been cut from the story due to extensive violence and destruction of property.  
  
"DIE BAKA DUMMY!!!" Nabiki winced and calculated the cost of yet another training dummy. She realized that she would need to take some photos of Akane later to pay for it. Her mind, like darn near everyone else in Nerima, was on Ranma and his nearly 180 behavioral change. Take yesterday for example, if she didn't know any better she would say it had not been an accident.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Ranma and Akane are nearing the gates to Furinkan High, as they enter, Ranma quickly grabs Akane and leaps out of the way, and a very familiar battlecry sweeps over the area. "RANMA TODAY YOU DIE!!!!!" Ryoga had returned from that wierd place that had talking mushrooms and two plumbers that were heroic knights to a princess, not to forget the wierd turtles and other things he kept stepping on. He had found the bane of his existance, and sought to crush said bane into itty bitty pieces, and today, he had the means to do it. Ranma looked up and saw that Ryoga was glaring at him, wanting to fight, not to mention, he had a wierd flower tied into the back of his headband and his normal yellow tunic was red and white.  
  
Ranma jumped back from the assult and took a stance, and whooped out a sign that said, " What in the world do you want, Ryoga?"  
  
Ryoga snorted and said,"The same thing I've always wanted, Ranma, for you to DIE!!!!" With that, Ryoga cupped his hands and a fireball shot out of them, heading towards a confused Ranma. Ranma managed to dodge, and a couple of thoughts came to him, I didn't feel any Ki buildup when he lobbed that fireball at me. Could he be using magic or some new technique. Quickly he realized if this is like my normal duel with Ryoga, the Tomboy is gonna try to bash me soon for picking on Ryoga. With that thought in mind, Ranma fired a stray ki blast or two waiting for Akane to interupt, when it happened, "RANMA YOU LEAVE POOR RYOGA ALONE!"  
  
Ranma quickly implemented his plan, he pulled out a sign that said, "Look a 10 yen piece!" and bent down with the sign still up where he used to be. The mallet's trajectory tried to correct itself in time to punish Ranma properly, but ended up swinging sideways like one would swing a baseball bat, instead of upwards like a croque mallet or golf club. A meatly THWACK sounded, as the sign connected with the mallet, and Ryoga, who had his guard down,was clocked in the face with a sign going the speed Ranma was meant to and usually went. Immediately, Ryoga was down for the count. Ranma looked up from the ground and saw the scene and immediately ran to Ryoga, checking out Ryoga's head, he held up a sign saying, "Akane go get the nurse, I'm gonna check him for a concussion." No one except Nabiki noticed that as the nurse helped Akane haul Ryoga into school that his headband decoration was missing.  
  
***END FLASHBACK***  
  
This new Ranma seemed more in control, even if that whole incident was a fluke, he had a tighter rein over his mouth and his fighting had improved in his silence, his eyes had gone from innocent and oblivious to cunning and calculating, like when he was in a fight. The first time Nabiki had realised Ranma was attractive was the first time he fought Ryoga the first week he was here, on the Furinkan grounds. She knew he was nice looking and well built, but he seemed stupid and that was a definite turn off for her. When she saw his eyes in that first fight, she realized that he was hiding behind a mask too. She had her Ice queen facade and he had his dumb lovable, but arrogant jock mask. It was one even he wasn't aware of, one his father had crafted. She just hoped his new way of thinking didn't hinder her in any way, a girl has to keep herself financially safe in this cruel world, right?  
  
The training dummy cursed its luck, the dreaded dummy destroyer his parents had told him about to scare him as a little unattached head at the dummy factory was real. He prayed to the kami of dummies, Mann E. Quinn that he would somehow survive to tell the tale.  
  
Ranma knocked on the door to the retreat and waited, he felt the Ki of Sasuke Sensei, but didn't want to be rude, so he waited, and waited, and waited. After 15 minuted he finally opened the door and walked into the house. When he approached the living room he found Sasuke watching some Gajin cartoon on his television and doing a wierd kata.  
  
Ranma opened his mouth to greet his sensei, excited to be able to ask him some questions and nothing happened, a look of terror passed over his face and he tried and tried to get a voice to come out, he looked over to see his sensei had stopped his kata and was grinning like an idiot. " So, you did it huh?"  
  
He casually walked over to the beleaguered boy and tapped a point on his shoulder. Ranma immediately said, "What the hell!"  
  
Sasuke grinned and plopped down on the couch and said, "It was a little test to see if you would follow through with my exercise faithfully. I locked up your Larnix with that shoulder pat when you left. From the scared look on your face, I could tell you didn't try to speak any these past days."  
  
"Oi, I gave my word, I never go back on my word!" yelled a slightly pissed Ranma.  
  
"Very true, but accidents do happen, " Sasuke motioned over for Ranma to join him.  
  
The very first thing Ranma asked was,"Why is my aura changing?" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and he looked like he was examining him and stopped, a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Son of a gun...hmm thats really strange." he seemed to drift off into his thoughts from a couple of seconds until he looked up at Ranma and nodded approvingly. "You are really ahead of schedule, it only took 3 days for your aura to change this much."  
  
Ranma raised his eyebrows and looked ready to interupt but Sasuke continued on, "Ranma, let me ask you something, can you tell aura's apart?"  
  
"Yeah, once I learned to center myself, it was easy enough to tell, but what does this-"  
  
"Aura's are based on personality, Ranma, blue for confidence and green for depression any spectrum of colors for other emotions. That is not all that there is to senseing auras though, while a person's danger sense will be able to tell them if someone is emiting killer intent, it will not tell you if someone is good or evil or dullwitted or intellegent. A person's personality changes the flavor of their aura if we go for a food analogy," he grabbed a sandwich he had sitting on the coffee table. Think of your current or most powerful emotion as the meat on this sandwich, your other attributes intellegence, honor, battle cunning, or being a smartmouth." Ranma glared at Sasuke at that and he chuckled, "for those experienced enough, say, your cunning and intellegence are starting to change. They will not only be able to tell that it is different, but they may recognize the taste of what it has changed into. Your personality is changing, or maybe its finally surfacing." surmised Sasuke. "Tell me Ranma, do you think you have the point to the silence exercise figured out?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure, it was to increase my observation skills, when I can't talk to anybody, I spend my time looking at their faces and studying them." Ranma surmised.  
  
Sasuke's grin widened and he said, "Right m'boy, it took my last and only student 2 weeks to figure it out, and myself, it took, about a month, but, I wasn't really looking for a point."  
  
"So whats next, if I already have the observation thing worked out, what should I work on next, Sensei?" asked an eager Ranma.  
  
Sasuke was grinning as he asked,"Did you see what I was doing as you came in?"  
  
Ranma nodded an affirmative and Sasuke said, "Good, here is the exercise until we next meet," he handed Ranma a stack of Video's," I want you to watch all of these and observe the movements of the characters as well, come up with katas that mimic the movements if you so feel the need, but notice their behavior as well, their words and actions are major tenants of living with Chaos. One cannot comfortably flow against a sea of chaos, you have to ride a top it like a surfer and let it take you were it may, good luck student! Oh yes, you may start speaking again if you wish, but say the exercise failed in getting a new technique for you or whatever happened was reversed."  
  
Ranma quickly hid the stack in his hidden weapons space and pulled out a single tape to look at it. "The adventures of Bugs Bunny." Ranma shrugged and thought about Sasuke, he had a good reason for the silence exercise so this must have a reason too. With that, he walked towards the Tendo home, with his silence removed and a new purpose, to sit and watch cartoons!  
  
**Authors Notes**  
  
well so ends chapter 3, what did ya'll think, I realized, I updated fast, but I had a day off from work and my formerly broken muse decided to start working. If Ranma seems OOC, it may just be because he is OOC to canon Ranma, but there is his desire to learn, he would do anything to learn a new technique, so watching cartoons would be agreeable to him. Don't any of you go thinking I've made pairings up in my mind yet, because then I may just pair Ranma up with barney the dinosaur or one of the Hanson brothers. Anyway I hope you liked it, does anyone see where I'm going yet? do you like it? hate it? R/R and tell me via review or aim VinnieMacStud is my Aim name. 


	4. Its a long way to the Top

DISCLAIMER- People reading this must realize I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the subsequent other series mentioned or alluded to in the following text. If I did own the aforementioned series I would be a wealthy/ extremely happy person.  
  
Ranma sat back and laughed as he watched Bugs Bunny spin the confused Elmer Fudd in his seat and proceed to shave him like a barber. Bugs then held up a mirror and while Elmer was admiring himself, he received a mallet to the head.  
  
Ranma grimaced in sympathy and muttered, "Trust me Elmer; I share yer pain." Finally Bugs did a song and dance number dressed as a cute girl and Elmer shyly joined in and the cartoon ended.  
  
Ranma got up and put in a second tape as he heard a soft voice ask, "What are you watching Ranma-kun?"  
  
Kasumi was just finishing putting the final touches on dinner when she heard laughing from the living room. She became curious and went into the room to investigate the laughing she had heard. She smiled to herself as she watched Elmer Fudd being tricked again by Bugs Bunny. Kasumi was so busy watching the cartoon that she didn't even notice who was sitting there till he got up and started to put in another tape. She was surprised to say the least, she didn't even think Ranma knew who the Looney tunes were, but judging by the tapes he had, he must have been a big fan. A stack of well over 10 tapes lay beside where he sat cross-legged on the floor. She decided to ask Ranma more about himself later, he had lived with the Tendos for two years and she barely knew anything about him except that he loved to fight, and his fathers past kept showing up to confront him. Through all of that, he stuck by Genma, which was something she could relate to. She decided to make her presence known with a soft, "What are you watching Ranma-kun?"  
  
Ranma turned around and smiled when he saw Kasumi, it was good to have someone greet him without a shout of 'DIE SAOTOME!!!' every once in awhile. Ranma grinned and said, "Just watching some Looney Tunes."  
  
Kasumi smiled back and said, "Do you mind if I sit and watch with you, Dinners cooking in the oven, so I have nothing to do for a while." That's when Kasumi noticed something, Ranma was talking again. "So are you done with your voice training Ranma?" She asked sweetly (as if there were another way for Kasumi to ask anything).  
  
Ranma remembered his sensei's words and nodded, "yup, that training is over with."  
  
Kasumi wanted to ask more about it, but decided not to pry and then asked, "So it's alright if I watch television with you?"  
  
Ranma nodded his head enthusiastically and said, "Sure, I was just putting in the next tape." Ranma put in the tape and the Adventures of Wile E. Coyote and the Roadrunner started playing. Ranma thought it was very funny and laughed with Kasumi when a plan didn't work out. He also thought it was funny when Wile E. Coyote fell down a ravine, but he was also subconsciously paying attention to the attitudes of the characters. The Roadrunner's oblivious attitude, the schemes Wile E. would come up with, every detail was logged in his brain. Though it was fun watching cartoons, it was also practice and a part of learning a new branch of the art. His mind was set on functioning this way, the way he had in all his fights, sparring matches and practices. The same part of his brain that was responsible for him learning some of the worlds most complex aerial katas was solely focused on learning why the Looney Tunes would serve him in the art.  
  
Meanwhile on the outskirts of Nerima.  
  
Happosai stopped as he approached Nerima, his trademark green bag on his shoulder. His latest haul was freed from the confines of the Victoria Secret Convention in Osaka. He was literally glowing with happiness; all of these little beauties would be subject to his tender mercies. Most of the haul would be at the forefront of his collection, joining with his centerpiece, the Tiger striped bra of that girl oni, Lum. Something was playing on the back of his mind though, something had changed significantly, and he could feel it. It was outside even the amount of Chaos that would be considered normal in this ward. He took off, bounding towards the center of it all, The Tendo Dojo.  
  
The Tendo Dojo  
  
As the video progressed Ranma couldn't help but be stunned by the genius of it all. 'The cartoonists who made this weren't even Japanese or Chinese; there was no way that they could know so much about martial arts.' He thought as he watched the coyote break boulders with his body, imitating the breaking point training. He paid special attention as he watched the scenes with the roadrunner in them. That kind of speed was something that Ranma, who desired speed over strength, desired. His mind was already pouring over katas that could imitate the various moves shown to him on these two tapes alone.  
  
Kasumi had gotten up and left sometime during the tape, but Ranma didn't realize this until he heard her call for dinner. All in all Ranma felt pretty good about the changes that his life was going through, he already felt like he had a better handle on things, but that kind of confidence will quickly turn into a major screw-up like he was about to find out.  
  
Ranma walked into the dinning room all smiles as he looked at everyone sitting at the table. He saw Kasumi bring in the miso soup and as she was heading back into the kitchen, Ranma quickly ran to the door and held it open and said, "Here Kasumi-chan, let me help you in the kitchen."  
  
Kasumi's cheeks colored a tad from the chan, but she quickly put on one of her special smiles and said, "Why thank you Ranma."  
  
Everyone at the table went on to waiting for their food until they realized something, 'Ranma had just talked' Everyone quickly quieted, Soun let his Newspaper drop and looked over to Genma who shrugged, Nabiki's eye quirked a bit and Akane just huffed and mumbled "Great, big mouth is back.." That moment of silence allowed something else to happen. It allowed conversation to drift in from the kitchen.  
  
"Geez Kasumi, these are huge!" Ranma's Voice was heard.  
  
"I know Ranma-Kun aren't they delicious looking?" asked Kasumi's voice.  
  
"Oh Yes! Their staying in the kitchen with me Kasumi!" exclaimed Ranma  
  
Soun's paper dropped and even Nabiki lost the Ice Queen look, (Bug eyes look so much better) Genma shrugged and started to slurp some of the miso soup. Akane looked to be having difficulty with the situation. She knew while Kasumi wasn't a pervert, Ranma was, and this was giving her a huge problem figuring out whether to do something or not. Everyone turned back to the door once they heard the voices again.  
  
"That's it Kasumi! I can't take it anymore, I'm pulling them out!" announced Ranma.  
  
"Oh, be careful Ranma, What if someone came in and you.." Kasumi started but was cut off by Ranma  
  
"Aww Kasumi, I'm the best martial artist of my generation, with hands faster than the eye, I wouldn't lose my concentration. Pops taught me this little move." There was no noise for a second followed by giggling  
  
Everyone in the dinning room looked at Genma who gave back his best 'I have no idea face' Genma then took on a reflective pose and tried to figure out where Ranma would learn anything like he was hearing.. 'Damn! I shouldn't have left him out side those strip clubs; he could have easily looked inside..' Akane was starting to twitch, a sure sign that punishment would soon come.  
  
Everyone heard soft weeping from behind them and turned to find Happosai crying what looked to be tears of joy. "My Heir, he is truly my heir, Even I couldn't touch Kasumi and not feel guilty afterwards."  
  
Then Kasumi's voice sounded from the kitchen, "Ok Ranma, put them back, their starting to get cold."  
  
"Aww Alright Kasumi-chan, lets go feed the troops." Kasumi started giggling as footsteps got closer to the dinning room.  
  
Once he got into the dinning room Ranma set down dinner and said, "Lets eat guys Kasumi will be in in a sec.."  
  
"RANNNNMMMA! I can't believe you molested my Sister!" screamed Akane  
  
Ranma looked at Akane confused for a second said, "Molested? Isn't that a type of Pie?"  
  
WHAMMM!!! And Ranma was gone in a blaze of confusion. Everyone had forgotten the diminutive martial arts master, for he quickly slipped out in the direction of Ranma.  
  
Kasumi came into the dinning room and looked sternly at Genma as she set two juicy looking chickens down on the table. "Mr. Saotome, I can't believe you taught your son to juggle chickens, what if he had dropped them?" Kasumi looked around the room and said, "Oh, where did Ranma go?" Even Akane lost her righteous rage and facefaulted.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere on the planet.  
  
Ryoga was lost, well, of course he was lost, but he was also lost in thought. Ranma had not even made fun of him once during their last fight. Once he had recovered, he was glad that Nabiki had helped drag him to the nurse's office and was waiting for payment. He had found out that Ranma had not said anything to anyone for 3 days. At first he was angry that Ranma was ignoring Akane, but Nabiki then went on to say he had been writing signs and notes for the past 3 days instead. Now he was just angry at Ranma for existing again. If that wasn't enough, he had lost his special flower; it was supposed to be his edge on Ranma. Ryoga almost smiled to himself as he screamed, "RANMA THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!!"  
  
Downtown Tokyo.  
  
Ranma splashed down in one of the city's new fountains and grunted as he changed into a girl. He, who was now a she, sighed and looked up. For once luck seemed to be with him, if you want to call it that. The bowl of miso he had in his hand when he went on his joyride came with him and really hot miso soon slashed on his face. "OW OW OW OW!"  
  
As soon as the pain subsided, he heard a gravelly voice behind him, "Hello M'boy, long times no see." said Happosai. Ranma sighed and shook his head and decided to just let the old goat be and started to walk away. To his annoyance Happosai decided to tag along. "Ranma, we need to talk."  
  
"What is it, then?" said Ranma in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Your Training is starting to stagnate, Ranma; it's about time you took your responsibility as my heir seriously." Happosai stated, using the wizened old grandfather approach.  
  
"Whatcha mean old man?" Ranma asked truly confused Happosai was acting weird, for him anyhow.  
  
"I can tell you've had contact with him, Ranma." Happosai said.  
  
"You know Sasuke-Sensei?" asked Ranma, who quickly realized he had just put his foot in his mouth again.  
  
Happosai Smiled and thought, 'Well my boy, haven't changed too much yet, have you?' outwardly he said, "Yes, I know who he is. Has he shown you his Ki yet?"  
  
Ranma grinned and said, "Yeah, its really amazing, his Ki control beats even yours hands down."  
  
Happosai smiled and said, "It should be, he is 200 years older than me."  
  
--Authors Notes--  
  
BOOM!! sorry for taking so long to do this, I feel like a heel but hey, I do have a semi valid reason for taking this long. As for accusations that I hate Akane in my reviews, well can't really argue with what's true. Honestly any relationship where physical violence is even more than remotely frequent or at all is inexcusable. Akane's behavior is completely awful, even if it is meant to be in Jest by Takahashi-sama. I understand that Ranma has his faults but he is an abused Child who has been practically brainwashed by a man lacking a brain to wash (Genma). 


	5. New Revelations, Enter The Jester

Disclaimer- Don't own..oh man, what was it I don't own... Oh yeah! ANYTHING!!! Except my own ideas, and come on, who would seriously want claim ownership to my diseased brain?  
  
-As for where the rest of the fiancés are. Uyko is kind doing a strategic withdraw since the failed wedding which I'll kinda go into in this chap. And Ol' Shamps has been told not to interfere with Ranma till he starts talking again, so expect some interaction in this chapter  
  
"WHAT, 200 YEARS OLDER!" shouted Ranma  
  
Happosai made a face and put his fingers in his ears and said, "Geez, I'm old, but my hearings not gone yet."  
  
"He can't be older than you, how come he's not shriveled up like a troll." Said Ranma  
  
"His energies are sustaining him better than mine or Cologne-chans." Happosai stated and was immediately bonked on the head by a staff from the shadows.  
  
"Don't call me that Happy. Who is this man that you and Ranma have had contact with?" said an impatient Ku Lon.  
  
Happy seemed to grin and settled in to tell his tale. "I was young, about 25 when I had my encounter with Sasuke."  
  
--Flashback-  
  
"WHAT A HAUL, WHAT A HAUL" exclaimed an unbelievably handsome Happosai. There were several women behind and in front of him showering him with gifts of panties.  
  
"Happy, we love you, please take our panties as love tokens" they cried  
  
----ERRRR---  
  
Ku Lon had beaned Happosai on the head and rasped, "You senile old goat, tell us the real story"  
  
Happosai got up and grinned sheepishly and said, "Well as I was saying.."  
  
--Flashback (Again)-  
  
"Get back here you pervert" hollered one lady.  
  
"Ladies, lets get the peeping panty stealing pervert" one lady screamed.  
  
"Yeah, let's string him up" yelled yet another enraged "Lady".  
  
"Yeah, let's cut open his stomach and feast upon his bloody entrails after we hang him upside down by his toes for a week" Yelled one really deranged guy.  
  
The mob and Happosai both stopped to stare at the weirdo. The guy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "It was something I heard once" everyone continued to stare "Well so much for helping" he sniffed as he walked off.  
  
One lady blinked and looked at the rest of the crew before saying in a demure tone, "Where were we?" everyone looked at Happosai again and the chase was on.  
  
As they wound up the city streets Happosai couldn't shake the different vibe he was getting today, something was up and someone was watching him. His concentration faltered enough for the enraged crowd to find him and stop him flat. As the last of the "pretty ladies" walked away, clutching their panties in disgust that's when Happosai saw him. He was sitting at a table in an outdoor café he was giving Happosai an appraising look.  
  
--Interrupt-  
  
"So that's when you met him?" asked Ranma.  
  
"Yes m'boy, I wasn't particularly fond of the look he was giving me and I decided to see what his problem was." Happosai chucked a bit. "I suppose I was a little like you then, cocky and confident of my skills, I thought myself invincible." Happosai took a puff of his pipe before continuing.  
  
--Back to the Past-  
  
"What are you looking at!" asked Happosai dangerously, "just because I'm short doesn't mean I let people walk all over me."  
  
"I was just observing your technique, I have to say, your methods are unique, but at the same time quite effective." stated Sasuke.  
  
Happosai puffed his chest in pride, and said, "I've been training since I was old enough to know the glory of women's undergarments.  
  
"You have very high potential, perhaps a test of skills is in order." he said thinking aloud.  
  
"Heh, I'll take you on, what kind of art do you practice?" Said Happosai  
  
"An Art as old as time, Chaos Fu" said Sasuke menacingly.  
  
--Interrupt- "Wait, Chaos Fu, he calls it Chaotic Martial Discipline now." Protested Ranma  
  
"Happosai nodded before saying, "It is his school, he can do as he likes with it, I originally called our school Happosai's Panty Fu."  
  
Ranma shuddered as he thought of the Saotome Panty Fu style.  
  
Happosai chuckled at that and said, "Like you have any room to talk Mr. Fierce Tiger Domineering (1)."  
  
Ranma felt annoyed at the jab, but didn't rise to it. This action didn't escape either Happosai or Ku Lon. Once he composed himself he asked, "So what happened when he tested you?"  
  
Happosai started to laugh and said, "I got my ass handed to me."  
  
--Flashback-  
  
Happosai ducked and pulled out two Happo fire bursts and tossed them at the casually standing Sasuke. The man in Question causally flicked his fingers. Before they got close the fuses were cut just below the fire and both bombs fell harmlessly to the ground. Happosai readied his special maneuver, he knew that if his bomb attack couldn't get close to the challenger, his own special blend of close martial arts were going to be less than effective. Happy reached inside himself and found his inner pervert. Lust ki radiated off of him as he gathered what he needed to do the attack. After a pause he took to the air and let loose.  
  
"BEAUTIFUL PANTY EXPLOSION!!!(2)" The dark purple ki raced at Sasuke who raised his own dark red and black aura. There was a Flash and Happosai knew no more.  
  
--End Flashback-  
  
"He Showed me, how much I needed to start training and I redoubled my efforts to liberate my little babies." Said Happosai in an almost wistful tone.  
  
Ku Lon looked speculative for a moment before saying, "I must get to bed soon, these old bones need rest." A gleam returned to her eyes as she said, "Shampoo will be pleased that your talking again son-in-law."  
  
Ranma winced as Ku Lon hopped off and Happosai said, "Come on Ranma, its time I seriously taught you."  
  
Ranma was surprised as he was the first time Happosai said that and said, "What do I learn first."  
  
Happosai took on a sensei look and crossed his arms. "Ranma, after a battle how do you usually feel?"  
  
Ranma shrugged and said, "Good because I usually win?"  
  
Happosai Grinned and corrected himself, "How do you usually feel physically, especially after a battle with That Hibiki Kid."  
  
Ranma took on a look of comprehension as he said, "Tired from using up so much ki in the fight."  
  
Happosai grinned, teaching Ranma was going to be so much easier than teaching those two idiots Genma and Soun. Ranma had an amazing learning curve. "Exactly m'boy, the first thing I'm going to teach you is how to draw ki from the environment around you and specifically..Panties!"  
  
Ranma couldn't help but smile, the guy was a perv, but he knew his stuff. Happosai continued, "I didn't learn this until I was about 50 or so, but you are already projecting your Ki, something I couldn't do till I was 23. This form of environmental ki has many advantages; it has leftover human ki in it, and is easier to draw from than say trees or plants, plus it's portable. Come on my Boy, walk with me." As the two walked off into the night a shiver went down the spine of every woman in Nerima.  
  
--At the local Bathhouse-  
  
Happosai led an extremely reluctant Ranma towards the woman's section of the bath house and whispered, "Now Ranma, you must remain quiet at all times, only when you have gathered a heavy bag full of panties can you yell out." Ranma sighed as he thought about it. The lech had a good point. Carrying a heavy bag around as you ran at top speed from a bunch of women who in all likelihood wanted to kick you in the jewels was a good stamina and strength builder. It wasn't as if he didn't already have a reputation as a pervert to all the crazy women in Nerima.  
  
His daily exploits against the pervert were rewarded with mass kicking by angry women who labeled him a pervert for trying to take Happosai's bag from him. Now it was time for a little revenge, once Ranma grabbed a full bag, he checked his mask and then looked over to Happosai to who nodded, and in stereo they both yelled out, "WHAT A HAUL!!!!"  
  
Trained from birth to kill perverts Happosai and Ranma's sparring partners did not hesitate to rising to the call. The usual mob is consistent of 2 things, #1. A leader, the leader calls out threats and rallies the women when their anger is starting to fade. #2. The faceless mob, this is the main body of women, when they are pushed they combine their ki to efficiently strike out against any offending perverts. This particular mob was no different, as a matter of fact their leader was a girl his age, and he knew her pretty well. He and Happosai took off like a shot once Ukyo rounded up the troupes to punish the evil perverts.  
  
Ukyo's mind was hardly even on the chase working out before her, she was too busy thinking about how she was going to approach Ranma to apologize. Ranma the first couple of days after the wedding seemed to give her the cold shoulder, and she could understand that. She had crossed a line; she went from being his friend to being just another fiancé. She just hoped Ranma had had enough time to forgive her. His behavior at school had not gone unnoticed, she hoped she could apologize and at least try to patch up their friendship. She had a long talk with her father the night of the ruined wedding and he had released her from her revenge quest. She had hurt Ranma enough...  
  
As they raced acrossed town Ranma couldn't deny the exhilaration he felt at defying the natural order of things. He could understand well why Happosai did this, even if he wasn't going to make this a habit, he understood what the exhilaration actually was. Between Happosai and Sasuke, he would be learning so much, he smiled to himself as he leapt up into the air and grabbed a pair of panties off of a clothesline. Perhaps it was time to take a good look at how he ran things; he barely even noticed the sick twinge his stomach gave off before he continued on into the night, with Happosai at his heels.  
  
The Next Morning..  
  
Today was going to be a beautiful day, Ranma thought as he went downstairs. Of course Ranma's talent for foreseeing the future was not exactly good. He had learned the basics of drawing ki from panties last night and he had to say it was surprising. He didn't need nearly as much sleep, and as hungry as he should have been from the workout last night, he only at his normal huge amount. (Thankfully Kasumi saved him some of that delicious chicken.)  
  
He reached the dining room and was confronted Soun. "Where were you last night Ranma, you should have come home right away and apologized to Akane?"  
  
Ranma scratched his head and said, "I still don't understand what she hit me for?"  
  
Soun leaned close as if to give off a secret and said, "Its best to just apologize, even if you don't know why, chicks love a sensitive man who is willing to apologize." That moment is when the paper came. The front page read, "PANTY THEIF'S NEWEST ALLY" Soun quickly "eekked" as he looked at the paper scanning over it and started to wail about the dishonor of the schools. A sick feeling once again entered Ranma's gut, but he just passed it off as hunger. Once he had eaten he went up to his room to practice a bit more. He began to focus his ki and a wisp of it met the ki of the panties and he absorbed it. He immediately smiled as he realized he was getting better with his Ki.  
  
Now that he had practiced one of Happosai's moves he went downstairs and put in the 3rd Looney Toons tape, he watched it with the same practiced scrutiny as before and he went through the 4th and 5th tapes the same way. Somewhere in there Kasumi had come in again and they both watched and made fun of the characters, it turns out that Kasumi had quite a thing for the Looney tunes.  
  
He paused for lunch and that's when all hell broke loose. As Kasumi sat down the lunch trays, Ranma began to dig in after thank Kasumi Profusely. There was a knock at the door and Kasumi went to answer it, as Ranma was chowing down, Kasumi came back with a confused look on her face and told Ranma that he had a guest.  
  
Ranma got up and went into the living room and smiled a bit when he saw Ucchan. He knew he should still be mad at her, but he couldn't be. He had so few friends that he was reluctant to lose any so he sat down and said, "Heya Ucchan, haven't seen you around for awhile."  
  
Ukyo smiled and said, "Ranma, I just came by to ask for your forgiveness for what happened at the wedding."  
  
Ranma shrugged it off as best he could saying, "Ucchan, I already forgave ya, I'll admit I was mad at you for awhile, but I can't let anger stand in the way of friendship."  
  
Ukyo smiled as she said, "I also wanted to tell you Ranchan, that my Father has deemed my actions as revenge on you, I'm free to live my life again."  
  
Ranma's eyes widened as the sick feeling returned in a larger dose. He quickly quelled the feeling and awkwardly hugged Ukyo saying, "That's great Ucchan that means you're free to go after whoever you want."  
  
Ukyo smiled and said, "Yep, I'm not one of the fiancés anymore, I'm just Ucchan, ½ of the martial arts super squad."  
  
Ranma couldn't help but laugh as he said the words, "To protect the weak and innocent"  
  
Ukyo grinned and finished saying, "and to get free food"  
  
"The Martial Arts Super Squad" they both finished.  
  
They both collapsed to the ground in laughter as Ranma pulled up to Ukyo and said, "It's good to have my friend back Ucchan."  
  
Ukyo smiled and felt a twinge of sadness at what could have been as she said, "Its good to be back Ranchan."  
  
At that point Shampoo crashed through the wall holding a bowl of Ramen and shouted "Airen try too too goo..." She focused on the scene before her, Airen and Spatula girl on the ground. "Airen, did clumsy spatula girl trip you?"  
  
Once again the sick feeling returned as Ranma shook his head and said, "Nah, Shampoo, we were just goofing around." Ranma almost mentally winced at how bad that sounded; the sickness in his stomach was clouding his mind.  
  
Shampoo's face took on a cute pout as she took what Ranma said the wrong way. "Why Airen not call Shampoo to goof around with?" Shampoo said as she flopped of the floor and glomped onto Ranma and started to Nussle against him.  
  
Ranma's mind had one thing to say, 'Oh Crap' the waves of Nausea were almost too much as he heard someone else enter the living room dog pile. Kasumi had entered with a bowl of popcorn and plopped down next to Ukyo and said, "I didn't realize you invited your friends over to watch Looney Toons with us Ranma."  
  
Ranma clutched his head and felt it thumping as Wave after wave of Nausea caused him to nearly lose his lunch, he didn't know what was happening but he knew he had to get away from the living room fast before something happened.  
  
Everyone looked at Ranma and became worried by his posture and motions. He got up and made to leap away when he saw the last thing in the world he needed. Moose and Ryoga and Kuno had decided to join forces to destroy their common enemy again. He as nearly crushed by the sickness now, he needed an escape, any escape from the feeling. He soon got his wish as the world turned black.  
  
The Jester had been set loose.....  
  
--Authors notes-  
  
Please don't hate because of the cliffhanger  
  
(1)-I believe that is the English translated version of the Moko Takabisha correct me if I'm wrong  
  
(2) Seriously any Happosai Ki attack has to have the word panties in it by default.  
  
I really wanted to get this chapter out, an inspiration hit me. To those who think Ranma above the fine art of panty theft. Answer me this, when Ranma is learning the Chestnuts attack, he waitresses at the Cat Café. Ranma does almost anything to learn a cool new technique, I'm going to go with the if you can't beat 'em, join 'em philosophy, every girl in the series thinks he a womanizing jerk, so he figures, give the people what they want. I really suck at writing relationship fluff crap; anyone who can help me with that please email me or contact me via Aim VinnieMacStud is the screen name. You're going get an explanation of the last line, down worry. 


	6. Dark Chaos, The Jester roams free

Disclaimer-Listen up America, I don't think you heard me the first time, I do not, nor did I ever have the rights to Ranma ½ or the subsequent series mentioned only in passing.  
  
-just a quick note, I have indeed read the manga, and seen the anime, I just don't like the way they do things in it. I personally idolize some of the great authors who have done so much and sacrificed a lot of their time to make sure I have something to read between classes, or during classes, or outside of class. I may get some of my ideas from them, but I am hardly copying them as fully as some jerk put it. Why does everything have to be canon or people start to whine and complain? If this was canon, Ranma would accept his constant abuse from Akane and fall hopelessly in love with her for no discernable reason. I don't want that and since this is MY story that isn't whats going to happen. You don't like it, well, there's cake and cookies in the crybaby lounge for ya.  
  
Ranma=Ranma Ranma-j=Jester Persona Neko=Cat Persona  
  
The jester stared at the ground at first. He could hardly believe what had happened, he was free. Ranma-J looked up and his face took that insufferable smirk that all his enemies hated and all the girls had posters of (secretly) in their rooms. Without any further ado he took a stance and said, "Come on you wimps, fight me."  
  
Ryoga, Kuno, and Moose hardly needed convincing as they charged forth shouting their battle cries.  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
"SAOTOME! UNHAND MY BELOVED SHAMPOO!"  
  
"KNAVE, PREPARE TO ENTER THE REALM OF EVIL FROM WHENCE YOU CAME!"  
  
Something had changed slightly though, instead of just using their normal techniques to kill Saotome, they drew him into a knockdown-drag out fight. A dust cloud rolled across the floor with arms and legs popping out. Occasionally a head would pop out and then would be brained and brought back in. No one in the fight even noticed that Ranma-j was now standing outside the cloud with a bored expression munching some of Kasumi's popcorn.  
  
Ranma-j then grabbed the remote and said, "Boring! Lets see what else is on, eh ladies" The girls all looked to one another quite confused until he hit the remote.CLICK Almost instantly the fight stopped and was replaced by the three buffoons in cooking aprons with Ryoga saying, "Today we are going to learn how to make soufflé, first you---"CLICK Ranma-j changed the channel again.  
  
Quickly the scene changed to one where both Kuno and Ryoga were wearing pirate outfits and Moose was dressed in a dress. Instead of Japanese the following was heard, Ryoga looked to Moose and said, "Mi amor, en el último podemos ser juntos, venceré a Pablo y viviremos en dicha juntos."(*translation: My love, at last we can be together, I will vanquish Pablo and we will live in bliss together.)  
  
Kuno looked to Ryoga and smirked and said, "Ella nunca le amará, nuestro amor es como ningún otro y usted es justo un un soporte borracho de la noche a ella. ."(*translation: She will never love you, our love is like no other and you are just a drunken one night stand to her.)  
  
The girls stood stupified and Kasumi as she was clapping asked Ranma-j, "Please do another station, this is a great trick." Ranma-j smiled and was happy to oblige.CLICK The next one had them all dressed in tights and screaming.  
  
Ryoga snarled and yelled, "Ryoga The Skull Crusher Hibiki, will pay back That coward The Bokken Kid, for blindsiding me in the Title match against The Moosenator!"  
  
Suddenly music came from nowhere and Kuno Appeared with a microphone in his hands and said, "Come and get me Skull Crusher, you'll feel the heavenly power of my Bokken Beatdown and you'll be crying like the woman you are!"  
  
Moose walked by with The title Belt and said, "Neither of you losers can handle my finisher, The white Swan Elbow Drop!"  
  
Ranma-j smirked and gave the Remote control to Kasumi who changed the channel yet again. CLICKThis time Kuno was dressed up in a Train Conductor's uniform and Ryoga and Moose were sitting before him both looking about five. Kuno was in the midst of a song about the letter O.  
  
"The Le-tter O is O-bviously great, Think of all the things that O stands for;"  
  
Ryoga Spoke up, "Like Octipus, Ostridge, and The color Orange."  
  
Moose Joined in, "A type of Blood and the air we breathe"  
  
All three sung, "All O-ver the world people love the letter O"  
  
CLICK By now all the girls were giggleing and fighting over the remote control. As they watched what looked like the power rangers acted out by the three stooges, no one noticed Ranma-j slip away.  
  
Back at Sasuke-sensi's house-  
  
'Something is different' Sasuke thought as he walked through the house and looked for something to eat. He was hungry, but the air felt wrong or something. He wasn't sure what the hell it was, but he was hungry and that came first.....  
  
The Cat Cafe-  
  
Khu Lon shuddered, she wasn't sure why, but her finely honed and greatly experienced battle senses were yelling for her to do something, but she couldn't thanks to Son-in-Law. Something was clouding her mind, and while she was fighting it, she couldn't take preventative actions against Son-in- Law.  
  
"Ahhh, I knew you were cold Granmother, Here, I made you some Oatmeal." Said Ranma-J while he wrapped Khu Lon up in a blanket and plopped her on a couch.  
  
"I'll turn on your favorite show, okay" he cooed in a voice that can only be used on Grandmothers. He walked over to the semi-used television in the back of the Cat Cafe and turned it on. He willed chaos energy into the television and it accomplished his mission. 'I won't be able to keep Khu Lon down long, but this should hold her for awhile' he thought as he turned on "Mattlock" The ultimate distractor of the old and elderly at heart.  
  
As Andy Griffith grilled the suspect in the courtroom, Ranma-j disapeared and went to what could only be described as Khu Lon's "Study" her room with various artifacts and most importantly Instant Jusenkyo spring water and waterproof soap.  
  
As Ranma-j pocketed some odds and ends he grinned and took off with a fairly wicked laugh, leaveing Khu Lon with only one thought, 'That Andy Griffith is smart, and handsome, he would make an excellent addition to my bedroom- err tribe.'  
  
Someplace very Dark and Familiar-  
  
Ranma awoke and looked around. He recognized this place, this is where he went when he went 'cat'. Every time he left this place, he forgot about it. Whenever he came back he would remember what this place was. Ranma was broken out of his musing by a sound, "Mrrow" Ranma slowly turned around and with a lot of dread, looked down, it was one of those.....things.  
  
The thing in question was a orange and white Tabby cat with a piece of its ear missing and a stump instead of a tail. Ranma waited, and waited, but his body refused to respond to the cat stimulas as it usually did. The cat looked at him and he at the cat, neither moving, neither responding to the other, until the cat said, "What the the Hell arrre you doing herrre?" promptly, Ranma Fainted.  
  
Back in Nerima-  
  
Ranma-j bounced merrily along towards the bath house. He was going to have himself some fun. He grabbed 2 packets of instant Jusenkyo spring water out of his subspace pocket. He leapt to the top of the building and used the Way of The Sneaky Thief to leap on the wall that seperated the mens and ladies sides of the bathhouse. He took the packet marked "Spring of the drowned girl" and dumped it into the mens side. And dumped "Spring of the drowned boy" on the Ladies side. The resulting Alto and Surprano, followed by Baritone and tenor screams were music to his ears. All of the carnage that ensued only served to feed and fuel his hunger for more chaos, it made him grin, he felt stronger.  
  
It has been said by the jusenkyo guide that whenever someone is cursed they will go into shock at first and their particular form's most base insticts will take over. Tiger cursed individuals might become feral and aggressive while a grasshopper cursed person would take to hopping around oblivious for awhile. The same could be said at that moment for the bathers.  
  
The female cursed men reverted to their most base instinct while they were all in shock. The female part of their minds knew that all of the other girls were actually cursed guys. It just couldn't distiguish the simple fact that they were guys as well. It lead to them all screaming and attempting to bludgeon there fellow bathers to death with anything available. Over on the girls side where the male cursed females were it was much simpler as is the male mind. They, like the guys on the other side, managed to pick up that all the others around them were actually a different gender, so they did some simple math: male+female=transvestite. The solution to that situation was simply run like hell.  
  
Meanwhile back in Ranma's mind  
  
Ranma's eyes fluttered open as he got up and looked around. He berated himself for fainting as he walked around the dark mindscape.  
  
"Hey big fella arrrre you feeling betterrrr." Said the cat as he slunk up to the martial artist.  
  
"Just who the hell are you?" asked Ranma  
  
"Think about it for a second, I'm a cat, this is your mind....."said the cat in a leading tone  
  
Ranma's eyes widened for a second before he muttered "Are you....."  
  
The cat leaned forward expectantly and Ranma finished, "A magic cat?"  
  
THHOOOM!!! the cat face faulted hard onto the floor of the mindscape as Ranma unleashed a gale of laughter.  
  
"Yeah, verrry funny." Muttered the cat  
  
Ranma managed to stop and look serious for a second. "Are you the Neko ken?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Yes," replied neko in a superior tone. "I am the soul of the grrrrreatest of all the cats in the worrrld, I am MITTENS!"  
  
It took 5 minutes to get Ranma to stop rolling on the floor laughing at the megomanical cat.  
  
Once Ranma had calmed down he took stock of the situation. "If I'm here and your here, whats happening outside." He asked Neko.  
  
Neko quirked his head and looked at him as if he were the dumbest person in the world and said, "Not eitherrrr of us. The only way to find out is to get whateverrrr has taken us overrr back herrrre and kicking its ass before asking it some questions."  
  
Ranma grinned and he slammed his palm into his other hand and said, "Now your talkin, how do we drag it back here."  
  
The cat looked to be in thought for a second and for nodding in self affirmation and looking back up at Ranma and saying, "Not a damn clue."  
  
It was going to be awhile.......  
  
Back at Sasuke sensi's house-  
  
Sasuke stopped eating in mid bite as he felt another twinge, this one was significantly stronger. He slowly recognized the signature this time. It was his new heir. Something wasn't right, there was a lot of chaos energy in that signature. There was no way the boy could wield chaos like that unless..... Sasuke took off towards Nerima, to find out what was going on.  
  
Somewhere dark and cold.....  
  
A beautiful green haired woman gazed intently at the secure future that she had laid out herself. She and all of her cohorts had taken care of all of the concieveable obsticals in the way of their dreams. Just as she was about to teleport back to her home, there was a massive surge. Never in her entire history had there been a surge like this. She almost doubted whether the device she was using to view the future would hold together. She looked at the device and scryed the point at which everything had gone awry. She saw a single face before the device ceased to function temporarily, the strain being too much for it. The face she saw was one that was familiar to her though. As she growled the name, "Saotome Ranma....." a chill went up Ranma's back as he was talking with neko.  
  
-----AUTHORS NOTES------  
  
Yeah it has been awhile hasn't it. Sorry about that, I'd like to say I had a reason for not continuing the story sooner, but I'd be lying, I'm just incredibly lazy. I hope to put out chapter 7 a bit sooner than a couple months this time. Any questions or comments or constructive critisism would be welcome my aim name is VinnieMacStud, just give me a holler and I'll try to answer, within reason, about anything going on in my story. 


	7. Tokyo Chaos, The mind Rallies

Hey Ya'll just so you know I don't own Godzilla or the power rangers or the Sailor Suited Soldiers of love and justice. I don't own Ranma ½ or any of the other stuff people say. I don't own the Looney tunes or phrase "A penny saved is a penny earned." That was Benjamin Franklin who portrayed Poor Richard in a farmers almanac he published. I'm really sorry this took so long, but I had finals and school was a huge blur that never ended.  
  
-----------------------------Authors notes Concluded------------------------ ----------------  
  
Deep within the dark recesses of Ranma's mind, a battle was being fought. A titanic struggle of wills the likes of which would never be seen again!  
  
"This Way you fur-faced flea bag!" shouted Ranma pointing at the right fork in the road.  
  
Well, maybe not titanic.... And certainly not, 'never again'...  
  
"Listen you girly loser, I've been inside your head forever, I think I know the way better than you" Said Mittens in a slightly bored tone.  
  
Ranma seethed as he looked at the mental representation of the neko-ken. He should have conceded, but something was pulling him in that direction. He wanted to get to it. Mittens, being a cat at heart just wanted to stop fighting. It required too much energy.  
  
"Fine," said the irritated cat, "But don't cry to me if we get lost."  
  
"Something is pulling me Mittens, I'm not sure what it is, but it's really strong." Ranma said as he absentmindedly stared at the path ahead of him. Mitten's normal expression of perennial boredom left his face for a moment and he nodded silently to himself at the dynamic duo continued onward.  
  
......somewhere between Nerima and Sasuke's retreat.....  
  
Sasuke picked up the pace of his roof hopping. Any number of bad scenarios filled his thoughts but they all centered around one thing.  
  
'The neko-ken'  
  
That had to be it, Sasuke had planned on showing Ranma how to absorb chaos energy in small amounts and become used to it. Something had happened that shouldn't have, that was for sure.  
  
The neko-ken, like any other psychological trauma, created a kind of path in the mind. It was like an empty river; once water filled it again it flowed the same way as before. The reason that the subject must be so young AND tied up with fish sausage was twofold; the first reason was the most obvious, so the kid can't defend themselves. The second reason was the most important though, a young mind is easier to mold. In the desperate search for a way to cope the mind adapts by creating a new personality to deal with the pain. As one gets older, it would be harder to make the mind adapt in such a manner.  
  
That is what Sasuke feared the most, a personality that fed off ambient chaos, something that lived only by creating more chaos. Even to a master of chaotic energy like himself such a creature would be unstoppable. He only hoped that wherever Ranma was, he was safe. His only thoughts were alternating between theories of what had happened and what was happening now. The source of energy seemed to be getting larger. Not only is this amount of chaos energy dangerous it is extremely hard to focus, who knew what craziness could be happening as a side effect.  
  
......Nerima........  
  
Ranma-J bounded down the street with a look of bliss of his face. The chaos that was occurring was euphoric. There was a huge free for all going on outside of the bathhouse, naked women that were actually men were bashing each other and women turned men were running into each other and trying to get away. He heard sirens in the distance though. He frowned, 'that won't do at all' he thought to himself. "I gotta take care of this" he said with a smile as he leapt down the street to the top of an arcade.  
  
Ranma-j hopped down and looked into the arcade and saw one of his "buddies" Daisuke. He grinned and began to focus his chaotic energy. He ran up to Daisuke and said, "Hey buddy, it's a good thing I found you."  
  
Daisuke looked up from his game and his face got serious, Ranma only ever sought him out after school if he was having fiancée problems. "What's up Ranma?" he asked.  
  
Ranma-J grinned and said, "You forgot already didn't you man, all those ladies will be disappointed if you're not there."  
  
In the back of Daisuke's mind he knew that his chances of forgetting anything that dealt with women was 0, but the overwhelming feeling that he had forgotten something was jamming that notion farther and farther away at the moment. "Oh Shoot, hurry up Ranma, were going to be late, Lets go get my boys."  
  
Ranma-J smiled and said, "Yeah, yeah, go get your boys." Daisuke ran towards the fighting games section of the arcade and found three other guys that Ranma didn't even know and told them they were late. The chaos Ranma-j had used quickly cowed any arguments and they ran outside.  
  
Daisuke looked expectantly at Ranma and pointed up to the top of the Arcade indicating that was where he wanted to go. Ranma-j smiled as he jumped them all to the top of the roof. He looked to Daisuke who was motioning with his hands and said, "The instruments Ranma."  
  
Ranma-J smiled, he wasn't sure what Daisuke was up to until that point. The chaos he had used just suggested that he had forgotten something important, he had let Daisuke's mind fill in the blanks. He summoned the energy within and using the Looney Toons advanced hidden weapons technique, and pulled out a drum set, a guitar, a base, and a grand piano. After setting up all of the sound equipment he put out a huge amount of chaos on the band members and bounded off, looking for more folks to "distract" the cops.  
  
Daisuke and the others quickly started to play an American tune as screaming girls and women began to fill the street below:  
  
Ooooo  
  
Listen baby.  
  
Ain't no mountain high  
  
Ain't no valley low  
  
Ain't no river wide enough baby  
  
The cops attempted to get past the group of screaming women but as Daisuke smiled down at them, a few of them began to faint.  
  
If you need me  
  
Call me  
  
No matter where you are  
  
No matter how far  
  
Just call out my name  
  
I'll be there in a hurry  
  
You don't worry baby  
  
Daisuke and the group smiled and continued to play as the crowd of eager girls listening only got larger. As Daisuke noticed Yuka and smiled and pointed to her. She grinned, screamed and blissfully fainted.  
  
Cause baby  
  
There aint no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from gettin' to you  
  
Remember the day  
  
I set you free  
  
I told ya you could always count on me darling  
  
From that day on  
  
I made a vow  
  
I'll be there when you want me  
  
Some way some how  
  
Cause baby  
  
There aint no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you baby  
  
Oooo darling  
  
No wind, no rain  
  
Oh winters cold can't stop me baby  
  
No no baby  
  
Cause you are my love  
  
If your ever in trouble  
  
I'll be there on the double  
  
Just send for me oh baby  
  
My love is alive  
  
Way down in my heart  
  
Although we are miles apart  
  
The girls started to try to get to the rooftop both by rushing into the arcade and trying to find the way up and by standing on each other's shoulders to get to the boys.  
  
If you ever need, a helping hand  
  
I'll be there on a double  
  
Just as fast as I can  
  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
Ain't no mountain high enough (Ain't no mountain)  
  
Ain't no valley low enough (No valley low)  
  
Ain't no river wide enough (Ain't no river wide)  
  
Ain't no mountain high enough  
  
Ain't no valley low enough  
  
Ain't no river wide enough  
  
To keep me from getting to you  
  
As the song finished the chaotic hold that was on Daisuke and his band lifted. They all looked at each other questioningly for a moment before they noticed they were on a roof with rabid fan girls wanting a piece of them everywhere. They gulped for a second and huddled. They watched as both the hatch that opened up on the roof pop open, and the line of girls stacked on each other's shoulders reach the edge of the building.  
  
Daisuke gulped and said, "I take Ameratsu as my savior." The rest of the boys just whimpered pitifully as a group of girls surround them from all sides.  
  
.....Back inside Ranma's mind.....  
  
Ranma continued down the dark corridor he felt the pull from. As he neared the area he felt the pull from, he tensed. Whatever was in his head besides mittens was pulling him here; it could be a trap or something evil.  
  
He opened the door that the pull was behind only to find an old man in a bed, a child, and his girl form. The girl looked up with surprise evident on her face, the child with hopeful curiosity, and the old man looked expectant. The old man waved everyone out of the way and said, "Welcome Ranma, I've been expecting you."  
  
Ranma stood gaping like a fish for a second until he remembered his manners and said, "Hi, nice to meet you."  
  
The old man noticed his expression and chuckled, which lead to some deep throaty coughs. The others again huddled around him till he stopped and said, "Would you stop babying me, let me talk to the boy." The two backed up and the old man started again, "I bet you would like to know what is going on here, eh m'boy?" Ranma nodded wordlessly as he kneeled on the floor near the man.  
  
The old fellow sighed and spoke, "This is the part of your mind that you like to hide away from everyone. This is where things you don't like to face up to go. I think you know why she is here-" The old man waved his hand over to Ranko who smiled shyly "I used to represent your intelligence and wisdom and this little fella-"he said ruffling the little boy's hair- "is your inner child."  
  
Ranma was a little overwhelmed for a moment before he said, "Why are you not in charge of my intelligence and wisdom anymore?"  
  
The old man smiled and said, "Your training with Sasuke sensei has caused me to merge with you, the main personality." He chuckled and began again, "That doesn't mean I'm going to die, even if it looks like it. I just become part of you."  
  
Ranma looked confused for a second, "So I'm smarter now, because I've begun to merge with you?"  
  
The old man nodded, "Indeed you are boy, but your life has had quiet a few weird side effects as things that chaotic tend to.  
  
Ranma looked over to Ranko and said, "like Ranko"  
  
The old man's eyes lit up with happiness, "Yes like Ranko, she is such a sweet girl, so very unlike whatsherface short, uncute, big mallet......"  
  
Ranma chuckled and said, "Akane"  
  
The old man smiled and said, "She is so helpful around here, cleaning up all the messes the others make-" Ranma's eyes bugged out, "Others!"  
  
The old man realized he hadn't clarified that yet and explained, "Yes m'boy, there are other aspects of your personality that you hide in here. Your fear, hopes, anger, and one other......" the old man began to stall a bit.  
  
Ranma was so into what the man was saying he nearly shouted, "Who else!"  
  
The old man's resolved firmed a bit before he said, "your dark side."  
  
Ranma pondered this for a moment before he asked, "I think something has a hold on my body, any ideas of what it is or anything."  
  
The old man nodded and said, "From what I can gather, he calls himself the jester." It happened only awhile ago but the boy" the man waved over to his inner child "was there when it happened."  
  
Ranma and the old man turned to look at little Ranma and watched as he grinned and said, "I was playing samurai over in the field when all-a sudden a big black and red light shot down and hit the forest. I went to go see, 'cause that's what a brave samurai'd do. When I did I saw a big black scary monster come out of the light and he got really wavy and then disappeared, so I went to tell grandpa." The boy said as his story ended.  
  
The old man sighed and said, "From what the boy says, it appears that we brought something into us that we shouldn't have."  
  
Ranma gasped as he said, "Happosai's training! I had to absorb ki from panties, by opening up a ki line between me and the underwear. That must have been chaos energy I was feeling that made me sick, somehow I invited a Demon Into me!"  
  
The old man nodded a bit before he finally said, "Perhaps m'boy, but I'd think it's something more along the lines of what made mittens."  
  
Ranma looked confused so the old man elaborated. "When we were young we developed the so called ultimate technique, the Cat Fist. It involved your fear of the pain that the cats caused becoming so great that you were forced to create a new personality to deal with it. The product is mittens of course." The cat in mention smiled a bit before laying its head down to go back to sleep.  
  
Ranma seemed to understand and continued where the old man stopped, "So you're saying that because of the Cat fist, my mind is using the Cat Fist solution to the pain that the chaos I was absorbing was causing me?"  
  
The old man nodded a bit before the door to the room they were in burst open and three Ranmas tumbled in. The first was wearing blue and had orange suspenders on. He also had horn rimmed glasses and looked the part of a total nerd. The second one had a white shirt on with blonde dyed hair and a blissful smile on his face. The third one was the most dangerous of the group. He was taller than the other 2 and had a pair of goggles on the top of his head and a red shirt like Ranma himself was wearing. His face bore an expression of eternal annoyance, and smudge marks on his cheeks marked him as a mechanic or miner of some sort. The red shirted one spoke first.  
  
"Yo doc, we got a situatio-" then he noticed Ranma and said, "Who the hell are you?" The Ranma's both took stances before the old man interrupted and said, "Cool it! all of you! Now Randy, tell me what the situation is."  
  
'Randy' nodded, not taking his eyes off Ranma, and said, "Amnar disappeared in the middle of a fight."  
  
The old man's eyes widened a bit and he frantically began to wave Randy into his story.  
  
Randy growled and muttered, not liking to be rushed before he began. "So, we was fightin on the dreamscape again, and wimpy over there-" Randy thumbs over to the Ranma in blue-" tried to run away. He managed to trip me and Ran" Randy said, thumbing over to the Ranma in white. "We rolled around trying to detangle ourselves when there was this horrible noise and a flash of light. We all looked up and Amnar was gone."  
  
The man seemed to think about this before Randy interrupted again and said, "Now who is dis loser?" pointing over at Ranma.  
  
The old man sighed a bit before he said, "This is THE Ranma, Ranma this is Randy, your anger."  
  
The old man motioned to the Ranma in white "Ran, your hopes and dreams."  
  
Before he waved over to the Ranma in blue and said, "And this is Rancis, your fears."  
  
Rancis cowered for a moment before saying in a nasally tone, "Oh goodness I'm no good at meeting new people, what if he doesn't like me. This is not good, oh man I can't take the pressur-"  
  
"BONK" Randy punched Rancis over the head and muttered, "Shut up."  
  
Ranma then turned to the old man again and said, "So Amnar was my dark side?"  
  
Ran nodded a bit before he said finally, "Yeah a real piece of work too, He had a cruel streak a mile long, probably cause you suppressed him, he has that whole evil dark genius thing going for him though."  
  
Ranma frowned and reasoned to himself, "I would say that in order to surface as a valid personality so quickly, because my pain threshold is pretty big, The jester had to merge with a fully formed personality first."  
  
The old man's eyes lit up a bit before he exclaimed, "Exactly m'boy! The only one of us that desired release was Amnar, who was more than happy to merge with the jester.  
  
Ranma's eyes widened before he said, "Can we get to the surface to suppress them?"  
  
The old man looked thoughtful for a moment before his face took a serious cast and he said, "I'm not sure exactly, this IS your mind though Ranma, so I'm sure anything is possible."  
  
The crew began to hatch plans to take down the new threat.  
  
......Nerima......  
  
The Ranma-j giggled insanely as he felt the power continue to build. He needed something big, something ironic, he needed..... He looked down and saw a mouse scurrying towards a trash can with a food scrap in its mouth. His grin widened as he disappeared and reappeared where the mouse was. He picked the little rodent up and said, "It's time for you to enter the big leagues little mousey."  
  
He grabbed one of the packets of Jusenkyo spring water and began to focus chaotic energy into it. He poured the powder into a bowl of water before tossing the mouse in and running away laughing like a maniac. The bowl began to shake as the transformation magic began to take affect. Powerful chaos magic laced with intense chaotic suggestion caused a different transformation than the packet's original Spring of the Drowned Talking Horse.  
  
Ichiro Makio was walking down the street trying to avoid the disturbance in the downtown area as much as possible when he heard a loud screech. The biggest lizard he had ever seen came into view, slowly getting larger as it knocked down two abandoned buildings that got in the way of its growth. Its loud screech brought all of the neighborhood's residents out to see what was going on. They began to run as a pissed off 5 story lizard began to stomp on the abandoned buildings.  
  
Ichiro looked over to his shoulder as he was running and as dumb as he knew it sounded, He screamed "(1)Gojira, Gojira!" The others running with him had no choice but to agree as they too ran farther away from the angry lizard.  
  
Sasuke arrived in Tokyo breathing fairly heavily from the exertion as he saw smoke plumes and heard distant shouting. He followed the Chaotic energy that was like a beacon determined to stop his student before he did something he would regret.....moreso than now.  
  
.....Hino Shrine....  
  
Rei gaped as she saw the scenes on the television about the bath house riot. She and the other senshi had gathered at her house to have a meeting and her grandpa brought them all in to watch something going on in Nerima. She knew that Nerima was a pretty hectic place, but this rivaled Jubaan. The other senshi either shared her disbelief or were blushing and staring at some of the guys. The bells to the shrine rung and her grandpa got up to go see about who was at the shrine.  
  
Ami finally stopped staring at the television and said, "Should we go and help suppress the riot?" The others shook their heads no as they continued to watch.  
  
They were sure that the police could handle it, until a news flash popped on to the screen. A large lizard was rampaging through the derelict section of Nerima. The girls all looked at one another, and a transformation sequence later, they were off.  
  
Grandpa Hino came back into the living room and looked around and finally to the Television again and said, "Ahh an old classic, I think Mothra is about to show up" as he sat down.  
  
......Nerima.....  
  
Ranma-j was still laughing as he watched the lizard tear through the streets and knock down lights, crush cars and punch buildings. The transformation would only last for so long before the energy he used ran out, then the big scary lizard would transform back into a talking horse or a tiny mouse. Just picturing the looks on everyone's face made him laugh loudly and insanely. When he felt a presence behind him, he stopped laughing. It was Sasuke-sensei.  
  
Sasuke stopped as he glanced at Ranma, wild hair, wild eyes, and insane laugh. He certainly looked the embodiment of chaos. Sasuke looked at his student then said, "Ranma, please stop this right now, or I'll make you stop."  
  
Ranma-j giggled and said, "Nah, I don't think so Sensei, I think you would be completely crushed, that's what I think."  
  
Sasuke growled a bit before immersing himself in the state of Tooneyness. Ranma-j had no clue what hit him. Before he knew what was going on, 4 acme style bombs were planted on him, 2 in his pockets one on his head and one strapped to his back. Ranma-j's eyes got really big then he whimpered, "mother" before the bombs exploded.  
  
Ranma-j remembered the Toons he had watched on television and remembered the rules. He had to not only out power his sensei, taking him down meant outsmarting him as well. He leapt into action switching his to his cursed form and putting on a dress he leapt out at high speed and grabbed his sensei.  
  
He produced a chair and began to mess with his sensei's hair changing the style first to a Mohawk, then he looked at it and said ,"Nah, to retro."  
  
His hands blurred again and when he stopped his sensei's hair was in a poodle style he appraised it a second before he said, "Nah, to canine"  
  
Sasuke's face went from serious to filled with rage in seconds. He punched Ranma-j, interrupting the sequence and pulled a cell phone out of nowhere and spoke quietly into it before nodding and putting the phone away. A whistling sound filled the air right before a box dropped in front of him. He opened it and pulled out an acme style Anvil Launcher 5000. Sasuke grinned and put his fingers to his lips before he whispered, "Be very very quiet, I'm hunting Ranma's."  
  
By this time, Ranma-j had gotten up and took off, attempting to suppress his aura and think of a way to out trick his wily sensei.  
  
.....Derelict Section of Nerima....  
  
Ranma-j was trying to get away from his sensei, this much was true, but he was also a glutton for chaos energy. So when he heard "Mars Flame Sniper" His eyes lit up before he bounded in the direction of the voice and the lizard he had made a few minutes ago.  
  
The Senshi were in battle with the huge monster and watched as their attacks did damage, but the damage over all was very small in comparison to the relative size of the monster. Rei had just given it a small burn on its leg and it was pissed.  
  
The girls spread out and began firing shots at it while Ami examined the monster on her Mercury Computer. Her readings confused her, she wasn't getting any reptilian readings from the monster, it was classified as an equine being. A hoofed animal or a horse would belong in this category, surely, but not a rampaging lizard. Her confusion had her concentrating so hard she didn't notice a tail flying right at her until it whapped her towards a building.  
  
Ranma-j meanwhile had a great trick in mind as he saw four people on the street trying to get away, 2 young girls about his age, and 2 young men about his age, he grinned as he willed enough chaos energy into them to transform them into different colored spandex suits and as one they rushed into battle. Ranma-j and his new crew arrived in time to see a young girl go flying towards a building. He leapt into action and caught her before she hit and set her down. The other Senshi came over towards them as the Lizard busied itself with trying to get a telephone pole out from between his teeth.  
  
Ranma-j spoke as the others behind him posed, "We are the Nerima Watchers, protectors of the innocent."  
  
Ranma-j walked up to the Senshi and said, "Its ok ladies we can take it from here."  
  
Rei was the first to speak, Normally she would be rather annoyed that someone would try to rescue them and tell them to get away, but chaotic suggestion had other ideas. Her Eyes narrowed and she yelled, "Mars Flame Sniper" as she began to attack the other "Hero" team. The others were dumbfounded, but before they could do anything, Ranma-j yelled, "I see, you are the villains here! You're trying to hurt this poor dinosaur, well then you face the might of The Watchers!"  
  
The Senshi were still trying to figure out what was wrong with Rei as she screamed and kept trying to hit them with magical fire blasts. Ranma-j Glanced back at his team and said, "Activate your power suits guys." The Teens nodded and all yelled, "By the power of the Kanso Crystal! Power up."  
  
Ranma-j spoke as he said, "Power of Flame, Flaming Element!"  
  
The Blue Suited young man spoke as he said, "Power of Ice, Cold Element!"  
  
The Yellow Suited young girl spoke as she said, "Power of Light, Shining Element!"  
  
The Brown Suited young man spoke as he said, "Power of Rock, Earth Element!"  
  
The White Suited young girl spoke as she said, "Power of Wind, Blowing Element!"  
  
Once they were done, they all yelled out, "Nerima Watchers HOOOOOO!" and began to fight back.  
  
Ranma-j grinned inside his suit as he snuck away leaving his "Hero Team" behind and began to try to plot a way to take down his only obstacle, Sasuke-Sensei. He then felt a twinge as he smiled he recognized the life aura in the area, "Akane..." he muttered, nearly growling.  
  
.....Cat Café.....  
  
After Khu Lon had snapped out of her funk she quickly took stock of the restaurant, she checked her Study only to find it completely ransacked, she was missing several magic artifacts and items that were very dangerous in the wrong hands. She was worried, Ranma was acting very very strange, and he subdued her with almost no effort at all. She needed help.  
  
"Hello ko-chan," said a very familiar ancient voice as she looked up and saw Happosai. Khu Lon muttered under her breath for a second before she said, "Happy, what is going on?"  
  
Happosai's face became serious as he shrugged and said, "That's what I was going to ask you. Sasuke is in the area and Ranma's running amuck. That's all I know for sure."  
  
Khu Lon's eyes narrowed and she said, "We had best go find son-in-law and subdue him before this gets out of hand." Happosai nodded and the both disappeared in a way that only ancient martial arts masters can.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------Ending notes--------- ----------------------------  
  
1.)Gojira is the name of a legendary Japanese dragon, it was from this legend that the ideas for the Godzilla movies came about. I thought having a cliché Japanese Godzilla frantic running scene would be cool.  
  
Welp, that about wraps up my chapter for now. I hope this isn't complete insanity. I not trying for a spamfic, but at the same time, I wanted an excuse to have a whole bunch of funny stuff happen in the fic. I think that the jesta fist would be a good term for the technique Ranma has learned don't you? Please send reviews in with any ideas on what the jester should do to Akane. If your idea is good, I'll use it and credit you in the fic. You'd be famous then ::rolls eyes:: 


	8. Mind Matters and Mega Messes

Hi there everyone, as requested by one of my reviewers, I and going to put a little chart describing the different personalities in Ranma's head and what they are in charge of, ok?

**Randy**- Ranma's Anger, Randy is a powerful personality, because he is suppressed so much. Ranma rarely ever gets truly angry, even at Happosai, he usually just gets annoyed or frustrated. Randy also has a Knack for mechanics and construction.

**Ran**-Ranma's Hope, Ran is the hopes and dreams that Ranma knows cannot be fulfilled while he tries to help everyone else's dreams come true. Ran is also to a degree Ranma's faith, not only in higher beings, but in himself and his friends and mom(faith in Genma went Bye-Bye a long time ago.)

**Rancis**-Ranma's Fear, I'm not talking about his fear of cats. I mean his social fears and insecurities. Ranma turns into a girl at the drop of a hat. He constantly worries about what others think and if they like him or not. Unfortunately worrying about stuff like that is unmanly, hence Rancis was born. He is also in charge, believe it or not, of Ranma's sex drive. Ever wonder why Ranma gets so fidgety and nervous when Ukyo or Shampoo glomp him (besides getting his ass malleted by the tomboy.)?

**Amnar-**Ranma's Hate and Malice, Ranma is quite quick to forgive and forget. He has been backstabbed and double crossed by people he has trusted quite often, but his code of honor has forced him never to take revenge and always give others a clean start with him. Amnar is a creation of frustration; an instinctive need to vent somehow. He is essentially Ranma's Dark side.

**Ranmus -** Formerly Ranma's Intellect, Ranmus is a personality created after many run-ins with wise elderly masters who seem to have all the answers. A part of Ranma stores away all of the day-to-day out of fighting incidents and examines them. This used to be Ranmus, now it is shared somewhat between Ranma the main personality and Ranmus. Ranmus also has a penchant for Magic (probably from all of those times he examined Khu Lon's and Shampoo's attempts to magically ensnare Ranma.).

**Ranko**-Drowned Spirit/Feminine side, Ranko is Ranma's idea of the perfect girl to an extent. She has the good traits from all of the women in Ranma's life. Ranma takes these and tries to envision the perfect girl. Normally this would have just been a fantasy, but the girl who drowned in the spring 1500 years ago helped to make this dream into a fledgling personality. She is in charge of manners and politeness as well.

**Rammie**-Ranma's inner Child, Ranma never had much of a childhood, he was always training and striving to be the best martial artist of his generation. He rarely had fun, so later on Rammie was created. Rammie was a Ranma never forced to grow up quickly or wonder where his next meal would come from. He is the core of all that Ranma misses about growing up. Rammie also helps in creativity and imagination.

**Mittens**-created originally by the Neko-ken training, Mittens is the first personality to live in Ranma's head, the rest becoming part of the personality pie much later on. He is the awesome and untapped potential of the Neko-Ken. He is also completely power mad and thinks himself beautiful, even though he is just a mangy old tabby cat. He is in every way that counts, a cat.

Well I hope that kinda helps to keep things straight.

Akane had left in the morning to go shopping with her friends at a mall in Juuban, and was walking home with a new hat on her head when she heard a voice.

"Hello, Tomboy" the voice was familiar, it sounded like Ranma, but there was a hint of malice in the voice that made it unreal to her. She turned and saw a manically grinning Ranma-j with both of his hands behind his back.

She got in a defensive stance and snarled, "What's wrong with you, perv?" something was not right, this couldn't be Ranma, his face seemed too evil, too crazy, it was entirely….wrong….

Ranma-j grinned, he had access to the memories of Amnar, Ranma's dark side, because of the merging and he knew he had to make Akane pay. He brought his hands out from behind his back to reveal a fully loaded semi automatic... Super SoakerÔ

Ranma-j grinned and he said in a tone as haughty and showy as one Kuno might use, "Akane Tendo, your crimes against me have been too numerous for me to even list them all. You abuse my honor and insult it on a daily basis, you are an overbearing, horribly spoiled brat. And you're going to get whats coming to you."

He aimed the super soaker at Akane and blasted. Akane's form morphed with the ancient magic of Jusenkyo to form one of its favored pools. Ranma-j smirked at the transformation. He applied waterproof soap to the currently stunned and prone form of Akane before he malleted her in just the right direction.

Ranma-j grinned and then grimaced as he felt a twinge from inside him, it seemed That Amnar and the Jester had not fully merged and the jester was objecting a tiny bit, at the cruelty that They had just displayed. Before it could go any farther, 3 forms materialized around him.

Ranma-j grinned as he recognized the two shrunken forms as those of Happosai and Khu Lon. That made the other form, perhaps Tofu… That was when the light reflected in the right way and he saw it was Sasuke. Ranma-j began to freak out, as he thought to himself, 'Happosai and Khu Lon I can handle, but Sasuke is with them.' That's when he had a stroke of genius.

Ranma-j reached up and grabbed a rope that was dangling beside him. With a mighty yank he pulled the rope down. A whistling sound filled the air as shadows shaped like anvils began to form over the trio. A trapdoor was also triggered to the rope dropping Ranma to relative safety and he willed his energy just right….

Sasuke looked over to the confused masters before he yelled, "sidestep now." As all three of them did so they got clocked with a huge amount of anvils. Sasuke was amazed, even when insane Ranma was a genius at the art, he predicted the move Sasuke had made and instead made the three spots the trio were originally standing in the only three non-anvil aimed spots. Happosai, who was used to such beatings, and Khu lon, who long ago mastered the breaking point, both managed to remain conscious. Doing so was about all they were capable of at that point. Khu Lon had tiny little Mattlocks flying around her head, while bras and panties danced around Happosai's head.

The silence was broken by a simple statement, "Fancy meeting you here, sensei." Sasuke grimaced as he turned around to find Ranma-j standing there with a grin on his face. "Sorry sensei" Ranma-j said apologetically before he brought a huge car sized mallet onto his sensei's noggin.

Ranma-j grabbed a tire iron, some Swiss cheese, and a Speedo and was about to administer the ultimate Wedgie, when he dropped his items and clutched his head in agony.

………Ranma's Mindscape……..

Ranma and the crew looked at one another as they had decided the best way to fight the Jester and Amnar. The Reason for the looney tune's tape came into focus for Ranma at that point. As Chaotic and crazy as the tunes could be, there were still set rules that had to be followed. There were roles that had to be filled and things that need to be established ahead of time. It was like training wheels to Chaos.

Ranma walked in front of the group and spoke, "Guys this is going to be a tough fight, I couldn't do this without all of your help. This won't be the first time, or the last time I get into serious trouble. This is unlike any other time I have ever fought. There will probably be no second chance for me to come back with a new way to beat my opponent. Our opponent knows us, he knows our fears, our hopes and what makes us angry. But there is a simple truth to this whole thing that cannot be forgotten. RANMA SAOTOME DOESN'T LOSE!"

The others cheered and looked at each other. They were decked out in battle gear. All the teenage Ranma's wore a grey spandex battle suit with a utility belt and a communications set on each person's head. Ranko wore a green spandex battle suit with a red visor and her ever present shy smile. And Rammie wore a jean jacket with a red backpack and a cap on his head backwards. Ranmus wore robes and carried a staff looking the part of a powerful wizard. One could almost see something conspicuously avoiding being seen. At a closer examination it revealed a very angry tabby cat in a frilly pink tutu with little wings attached to his back.

Mittens was pissed as he walked up to Ranma and said, "What does me wearrring a drrress have to do with all of this?"

Ranma looked down at mittens and said, "I'm sorry mittens, that part of the plan is secret, and is a last ditch thing."

Mitten growled as he walked away and Ranma tried to stifle a laugh as he watched the cat saunter back to its position.

Ranma looked up to all of his counterparts and said, "Remember guys the key to Anything Goes is unpredictability, if you throw enough unrelated attacks at him he should fall right into our trap." Ranma looked over to Randy and said, "You got the necessary stuff in place Randy?" Randy nodded in affirmation. Ranma took a deep breath and whispered, "Let's go get my body back."

….After the Mental pull……

Ranma-j looked up from where he had fallen. He had been pulled back into the inner core of the mindscape. He didn't feel anyone in charge at the moment so his body must have fallen unconscious. Amnar and the Jester figured that Ranma would try to fight back, but it had taken him so long to mount a counter attack that they had collectively thought that he decided to quit. He turned when he heard someone say, "Hi there, I'm Ranma Saotome, Sorry about all of this."

Ranma looked over at the creature who had been inhabiting his body, until just a few seconds ago. He carefully noted how it looked like him, but had clown makeup on and wild rainbow colored hair. He prayed that his plan would work out. As he shouted in a callous voice, "Hi there, I'm Ranma Saotome, Sorry about all of this."

The jester turned around and looked at Ranma with just a hint of fear, before it quickly schooled its features and grinned and said, "Now, I should have known, the great Ranma Saotome has come to stop me. What's this though! He brought his other moronic personalities to fight as well; I guess he couldn't do it alone." the clown Ranma chuckled having said that.

Ranma openly seethed but inside he was as calm as ever as he shouted, "Heh, so says the weenie who needed to merge with chaotic energy to take over my body." He shouted hoping to reach and anger Amnar.

Ranma's quip paid off as the Jester's face contorted in rage from the barb. The jester seemed to be debating internally before he looked up and said, "Just for that, Saotome, I'm gonna kill you."

Right before Ranma and the other's eyes the jester seemed to melt into a puddle on the ground, then split and slowly Amnar and the Jester both reformed. Amnar looked like Ranma but with a Black and blue pinstriped suit and a top hat. He also had a cigar in his mouth and looked the part of a 1940's American gangster.

The Jester looked over to Amnar and said, "Take this for luck." And put a surfboard, an umbrella, a rabbit, and a little Garfield with the suction cups on his feet, into Amnar's hands before laughing uncontrollably.

Amnar glared at the Jester and then dropped the items before he looked over at Ranma and said, "Prepare to lose." Ranma and Amnar leapt off to a different part of the mindscape to fight.

The Jester looked over at the other Ranma's and said, "sheesh it dropped 20 degrees in here didn't it." When the others nodded he looked at them and said, "sorry guys, but I'm going to have to cream you."

Randy snorted and said, "Like hell you will you goofy mime." He barely got the words out before he was pelted with a Banana cream pie. As he pulled the pie away from his face he looked over at the others and said, "Initiate phase one."

Ranma and the crew determined that in a battle of pure will the Jester would win, because his energy comes from ambient chaos. So they instead desired to play the looney tunes rule of, the aggressor always loses the fight/chase/hunt. By taking over the body and merging with Amnar, the Jester would have to realize he was the bad guy, and in looney tunes and other cartoons the bad guy always fails. They just had to try as many "good guy" tactics as they could think of.

Little Rammie ran out and threw 3 red and white balls that looked suspiciously familiar to The Jester. Then as Rammie yelled out, "I choose you!" and it came to him. This was from that pokemon television show. They opened up to reveal three fearsome looking creatures, a Charizard, a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. "Attack 'im guys!" Rammie shouted as he backed away.

Randy looked at the scene and smiled, '_The kid is doin alright_' he thought. He manipulated the control panel and activated his remote mechoids. He turned and waited for the kid's fight to end.

Rammie shouted in almost one breath, "Charizard, Flame thrower- Hitmonlee, lowkick- Hitmonchan, ice punch!"

The jester evaded the flame thrower and lowkick by leaping up and to the left, but he wasn't in time to dodge the ice punch delivered by the hitmonchan. Most of his shoulder was frozen. He grinned a bit as he willed chaotic energy and pulled out a fireplace and slowly lit a fire while humming out of tune. Everyone was stunned and The jester willed energy into them to keep them stunned for a bit longer. Once it was lit, the ice miraculously melted. And he grinned at Rammie and his pokemon. He reached into his pocket and pulled out 3 rainbow colored poke balls before throwing them at the three stunned pokemon, capturing them with ease.

Randy shook his head before pressing the confirmation button on his control panel, Hundreds of mechoids that looked like miniature versions of the mecha from various anime flew out of small trapdoors everywhere. Randy himself grinned as he ran over to a Mobile suit about twice his size and climbed in.

The jester had just put the poke balls in his pocket when the next onslaught began, miniature beams, bombs, and bullets were fired in unison at him as he desperately tried to duck, dodge, dip, dive, and dodge out of the way. He was pegged by the first volley of shots and grimaced as he realized that chaos energy would not affect the robots as it had the pokemon. He had a sudden stroke of genius as he pulled on his voluminous clown pants and began to pull balloons out of his hidden weapons space.

Soon a multitude of balloons were on the radar as Randy looked on puzzled. Randy didn't change the attack command though, and didn't know what was in them till it was too late.

A tiny mechoid flew at the jester, but a balloon got in its way. It simply plowed through it, but it didn't realize its folly until it was too late. That balloon exploded in a fireball along with the mechoid. This scene was repeated until only Randy and his battle suit remained. Randy gritted his teeth as he prepared a shot but then he realized his target had disappeared from in front of him. The radar had him behind Randy.

The Jester grinned as he put a huge cork in the exhaust pipe of the battle suit. The joints of the gargantuan machine tried to move, but soon black smoke began to plume from inside the machine and soon a weary and coughing Randy stumbled out from the machine. As Randy Stumbled out, he waved his hand and signaled to Ran.

Ran looked over and saw the signal and began, he began to glow white and he leapt at the jester and started to trade blows. He dove in attempting to plant a fist into the clown's face but the Jester was a wily fighter and weaved out of the way. The fist quickly became a kick that connected with the clown's stomach. As it hit the Jester went flying releasing a squeek like a small toy or a rubber ducky when he was hit. Ran backed up and called out his technique, "Angelic Transformation!"

Ran's body grew a bit broader and taller and sprouted wings. A staff quickly appeared and he looked like a very angry angel. It was a ki based technique, much like the one Happosai and Genma had used to make themselves Godzilla sized, but a lot more energy efficient.

The jester looked at the Angel with wide eyes.

……Meanwhile……

Ranma stood facing Amnar both in the traditional Anything goes Nonchalant stance. Amnar grinned as he cracked his knuckles and said, "You have no chance of winning, I know **ALL** your tricks." He held up his hand and Ranma's eyes got wide as he realized there were Ki claws on them, "Plus a few more."

Ranma schooled his features before he said, "You are my dark side, and you oughta know better than anyone else that I just don't know how to give up."

Ranma ran towards Amnar and did a roundhouse watching him duck as he hit the ground and did a leg sweep. Amnar almost casually leapt over it. Ranma gritted his teeth and ducked as Amnar slashed at his with his neko claws. Ranma ducked the attack and took a hit from Amnar's true attack, a kick right to Ranma's short ribs. Ranma lifted off the ground but spun using his legs and momentum to grab Amnar in mid air and used a judo throw on him. Amnar flew back about 10 feet and hit the ground and growled before he said, "That's gonna be your last hit on me."

Ranma just smirked his insufferable smirk and said, "You kick like a weakling, I kicked that hard when I was in preschool."

Amnar growled before he charged, using his speed to its fullest, eager to catch Ranma off guard. Unfortunately for him when he got there Ranma was gone. He looked up expecting him to have jumped but grimaced as he felt a sharp blow to his kidneys and he saw stars for a second. Ranma appeared into view before saying, "Umisenken, probably the most potent technique pops ever taught me."

As he heard Amnar growl he smirked and said, "Because I sealed it after I fought Ryu, you never had access to it directly. You don't know ALL my techniques, you never had to fight any of the battles I faced, any of the hardships I faced. You're just a bully, a bully who doesn't realize how badly he's going to be beaten."

Amnar got to his feet and glared at Ranma before he screamed, "YOU NEVER LET ME! I was there during every one of your hardships! Everyone out there either hates you or loves you. You just stupidly go about your life as if you don't care about everyone who manipulates you, or tortures you, or tries to kill or marry you! You CARE! YOU CARE BECAUSE YOU MADE ME!"

Ranma was dumbfounded before he said, "It hurts, it hurts a lot, but I can't let it consume me, I can't let you consume me. You exist because I'm human, I feel hate, just like I feel love, anger, hope, or Happiness."

Amnar backed away before he said, "No, I want vengeance! Remember when Ryoga tried to kill us in our sleep, or when Akane sent us to the hospital from her food and the beating for fainting after eating it? Of course not, you always want to forget! If you forget, you never learn, if you never learn you're doomed no matter how gifted you are in the art!"

Ranma looked at Amnar as though he had been slapped, it was true he forgave easily, but as he thought back each event where he was wronged was fuzzy even if it was recent. Ranma Looked over to Amnar and said, "Your right, I shouldn't forget, but that doesn't give you the right to take over my body." Amnar eyes widened as he heard Ranma admit he was right.

Ranma looked over to Amnar and sighed before he said, "Tell you what, fighting here won't do us any good, how bout you lay off and later, when I'm back in the Captain's chair I'll-" Ranma made a irritated face before he said, "Get in touch with my feelings."

Amnar looked at him for a moment his expression unreadable before he said, "We can hash out an agreement Ranma Saotome, But we had better go calm the jester down. Hes strong, during our merger there was only 2 times I could even surface. Your other emotions and even you are no match for him."

Ranma grinned before he looked over to Amnar and said. "You forgot rule number one about living in my body." At Amnar's questioning glare Ranma laughed and said, "I never go into a big battle with no plan of attack."

…..Back at the fight….

The Jester's eyes widened as he looked at the angelic figure. He grinned and said, "Neat trick blondie, let me show you an interesting counter to that." The Jester then held up one finger and glanced back at Ran before charging. Despite his already fighting two of the personalities, The Jester was fast. As his finger dove towards Ran, The angel tried to duck figuring it was a shiatsu point.

The jester had seen the duck and went in for the kill, shouting out, "Ultimate Wet Willy!" During the charge, he had wetted the finger with spit and put it in Ran's ear during the attack name.

Ran began to laugh and was so grossed out, he lost his concentration and his form returned to normal. He quickly put a hand up to his ear which was dripping with drool trying to clean it up. The Jester kicked him hard and with one hand occupied, Ran couldn't block effectively. He was picked up off the ground and went sailing over 15 feet to get left on his rear.

The Jester Smiled and said, "Quite a devestating technique eh blondie?" He began to walk towards the injured blode martial artist with a gleam of mischief in his eyes until a wall of fire sprung from the ground in front of him. The Jester turned and saw Ranmus glaring at him with his hand in the air.

The old man's wispy hair flowed in the wind as he said, "Stay where you are creature of evil!" At The Jester's questioning gaze Ranmus continued. "You have caused nothing but pain and suffering since you were created. Everything you have done has had a negative effect. You are a creature of evil if I have ever seen one." The Jester took a surprised step backwards, apparently sobered by the accusation in Ranmus's voice and the words he spoke.

The Jester face seemed contemplative for a moment before he said, "I was only having fun, I mean, why else would I exist if not to have fun." The Jester's voice pleaded.

Ranmus took a few steps forward and his expression softened a bit before he said, "All actions have consquences, and all the actions you have chosen thus far have been negative because of who you chose to partner with."

The Jester's eyes widened a bit before his shoulders slumped and he said, "I-I'm a bad guy..."

Ranmus covered the distance between them and he clamped his hand on the jester's shoulder before he said, "There is always a chance for those who've taken a wrong path to redeem themselves."

The Jester eyes took on a contemplative look before he said, "How do I become a good guy, will it make me not be me anymore?"

Ranmus said, "Stay here and learn what I have to share, live with me and the others and experience what it means to have a purpose beyond destruction."

"Maybe you could help me learn how you use Chaos-Fu." a voice said suddenly. The others looked from the scene to spot Amnar and Ranma standing together. Ranma walked up to him and said, "You know me well enough to know that I dislike killing anything. I don't really know what mergeing with a personality of mine has done, but you can stay here and eventually become a part of something better. What do ya say?" Ranma asked clamping his hand on the jester's other shoulder.

The Jester looked at Ranma for a moment before he said, "Well this place could be pretty homey. What with some drapes..." he said pulling a set of yellow and pink polka dotted curtain's along with the curtain rod, "Maybe some new furniture..." he added pulling out a beanbag or two. He smiled and said, "You got yourself a deal Saotome! You're looking at the Jester, embodyment of the Chaos Fist and..." he said with a gleam in his eye. "Your new sense of humor." He thrust his hand forward and Ranma with a grin took his hand. Only to feel a shock a second later and the Jester grinned and showed him a joy buzzer.

Ranma looked to the others and said, "good luck everyone, expect a visit from me soon as soon as I figure out how to get here."

As Ranma was returning he heard the Jester's loud voice say, "So... Whose up for some charades?"

Ranma awoke with a laugh. As he looked around he saw an angry and battered group of senshi with one of them holding up a mouse by its tail. He saw a staggering band of young men with lipstick all over their face and torn clothing walk up along with his sensei, and Happosai and Khu Lon. His hand involuntarily went up to the base of his pigtail and he said, "Uhhh... sorry everyone..."

Author's Note-----

Well, That's chapter 8 in a nutshell. I'm sorry about the long sabbatical, but it needed to be done. Be on the look-out for revisions of my old chapters. How in the heck is Ranma, Master of foot-in-mouth fu, going to explain this? That and more in chapter 9.


End file.
